Casa de Muñecos
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: Protégeme, dame la protección que necesito, son un pequeño pajarito abandonado en la fría lluvia, nadie me quiere, ya no puedo volar, todo el mundo me odia, ¿tu quieres protegerme?, ¿te atreverías a amarme?Capitulo 3, ¡arriba!, ¡disfrutenlo!
1. Prologo

**Casa de Muñecos**

**Gundam Wing **

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary: **A_un así, seguiré pensando en ti, aunque las hojas de los arboles caigan, aunque las estaciones pasen, aun que muera mañana, seguiré pensando en ti…_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **1x2…

**Category: **Yaoi, shonen ai, AU, generalmente. n-nU

**Raiting: **lemon suave, masturbación, violación, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

**Warnings: **Ninguna por ahora… si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1:** Inspirado en los mangas Love Mode, este manga no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yuki Shimuzu y Boku wa kimi tori naritai, este manga no me pertenece, es propiedad de Homerun Ken. Espero les guste.

**Capitulo ****0 – Prologo.**

Me he convertido en un pajarito,

Atrapado en una jaula de oro,

Solo quería encontrar la libertad

Para que nadie me lastimara,

Pero en lugar de eso

Lo único que encontré fue una prisión dorada

En la que jamás podré salir,

Si realmente pudiera convertirme en un pajarito.

Nadie me vería con odio.

Aun que ahora se que me amas,

Solo con eso soy feliz,

Si tan solo pudiera salir por un momento,

seria para estar a tu lado,

Seguramente solo con eso podría morir feliz.

- Duo… - susurro con timidez sin dejar de acariciar el largo cabello del chico.

- ¿Mmm? – respondió el chico con naturalidad.

- Estaba pensando que si bueno… - dijo con nerviosismo.

- ¿Mmm? – respondió el chico curioso.

- ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo? – dijo sonrojado.

- ¿Por que me pregunta eso maestro? – respondió el chico con sorpresa.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!, llámame por mi nombre – dijo molesto.

- Amm… Solo… - susurro el chico ruborizado.

- Así esta mucho mejor, te lo pregunto por que quiero que estés cómodo, que te sientas a gusto conmigo, no quiero forzarte a nada, además… - dijo tocando el rostro del chico con mucho cariño.

- Pero… Solo… pera eso estas aquí, no es así?, mi opinión nunca ha importado en nada y no creo que importe... – dijo el chico un poco molesto pero triste.

- Si te lo pregunto es por que a mi si me importa… - le dijo acercándose al chico para depositarle un tierno beso en los labios.

- Solo… - susurro el chico mas sonrojado que antes.

- Ha… Pero no quiero que pienses que es para algo malo, no tengo intención de hacer algo que tu no quieras… Digo algo oscuro, bueno… Nadie me espera en casa y quiero estar mas tiempo contigo... – le dijo agitando sus manos en negación.

- Ya veo… - dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

- Hayyy (suspiro) – "idiota"- pensó golpeando su cabeza - es que no quiero estar solo un rato contigo – le dijo al chico mirándolo sensualmente.

- No entiendo… - dijo el chico con nerviosismo.

- Duo, quiero estar contigo todos los días de mi vida – dijo seriamente.

- Ha… - susurro completamente ruborizado el chico.

- Te voy a sacar de aquí… No importa el precio, te sacare de aquí y te llevare muy lejos Duo, donde nadie pueda lastimarte – dijo con seriedad.

- En verdad? – pregunto sorprendido el chico.

- Es una promesa… No un juramento… El cual estoy dispuesto a cumplir - le dijo sonriendole ampliamente.

- Ha… - dijo el chico sonriendo tristemente.

- Así es mi pajarito… Ya no estarás en esta jaula de oro – le dijo en todo divertido mientras tocaba la nariz del chico con su dedo índice.

- ¡Solo! - dijo molesto el chico.

- ¡Mira!, hay fuegos artificiales – dijo levantándose apresuradamente de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

- Asombroso… Yo nunca había visto fuegos artificiales – dijo el chico cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con la sabana de seda.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo con sorpresa mientras miraba al chico.

- Así es… Solo aparecían en televisión… - decía el chico mirando hacia el cielo mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre el frió vidrio – sinceramente siento tristeza cuando estos acaban, por que eso significa que la felicidad con la que fueron creados no es duradera, solo momentánea, es triste cuando las cosas que son hermosas se acaban tan rápido – decía tristemente el chico.

- Pero… ¿No crees que es por eso que hay que disfrutarlas al máximo mientras estas duren? – dijo mirando al chico mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

- Solo… - dijo el chico sorprendido ante aquellas hermosas palabras.

- Cuando te saque de aquí, ¡el primer lugar al que iremos será China! – dijo animado abrazando por detrás al chico.

- ¿Por que China?... – pregunto ruborizado el chico.

- Se dice que los fuegos artificiales se crearon en China hace mas de 2000 años, de echo hay una leyenda muy graciosa con respecto a ello ja, ja, ja – decía riendo en tono divertido.

- Me lo imagino… ¿Pero serán igual de hermosos? – decía el chico mirando hacia la ventana atentamente.

- Mejores Duo, pero eso lo juzgaras tu… - le dijo mientras tomaba con una de sus manos delicadamente el rostro del chico para besarlo apasionadamente.

- Solo… Espera… - dijo el chico separándose en un jadeo.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto preocupado.

- Quiero terminar de ver los fuegos artificiales… Hasta el final… - dijo el chico sonrojado.

- Esta bien… - dijo besando la frente del chico.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados frente a la enorme ventana hasta que los fuegos artificiales terminaron.

"No crees que es por eso que hay que disfrutarlas al máximo mientras estas duren?. Que hermoso, jamás escuche palabras mas hermosas, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto… Es triste… Pero cierto."

- Creo que después de todo si tenia otras intensiones… Perdona… - le susurro al chico al oído, mientras posaba sus labios sobre el cuello de este.

- ¿Por?… ¿por que te estas disculpando?, ¿acaso esto no se siente bien? – le dijo el chico dejando caer por completo la sabana, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

- ¿Que dices?, esto se siente de maravilla – dijo tocando al chico con mas pasión.

- …So… Solo… - jadeaba el chico ante las suaves caricias.

- Así es, repite mi nombre, se oye sensual si sale de tus labios… Solo de los tuyos… - decía mientras besaba cada rincón del cuerpo del chico.

- …So… Solo… - jadeaba el chico sonrojado.

- Te amo Duo… - decía sin detener sus caricias.

- … - el chico abrió enormemente los ojos ante aquellas palabras.

- Te amo… Te amo mucho Duo…

- … Yo también Solo…

"No importa que las cosas hermosas no sean duraderas, definitivamente aun cuando pasen muchos años y esto haya terminado, yo nunca olvidare esta noche…"

OoOoOoOoO

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? – le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello nuevamente.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidarlo, ese té estaba sumamente caliente – decía el chico molesto.

- Ja, ja, ja, pero no fue mi intención, yo que iba a saber que el club organizaría una fiesta de té y tu ibas pasando por todas las mesas con la tetera – dijo en tono divertido.

- Cierto, estaba tan molesto que incluso te hubiera golpeado de no haber sido por…

- No lo digas… Recordemos mejor nuestro momento – dijo cubriendo la boca del chico.

- Esta bien…

- Desde que te vi, a pesar de que estabas molesto, me gustaste, te veías hermoso y mas cuando después me sonreíste, fue la primera vez que te vi sonreír… – dijo mirando al chico seductoramente.

- Pero fue culpa tuya – dijo el chico ruborizado.

- Lo se, pero a pesar de que estabas enojado y de mal humor, te sonrojaste y me sonreíste – dijo el chico en tono divertido.

- Ammm... – decía el chico aun mas rojo que antes.

- Es que desde entonces ya me había enamorado de ti – dijo sonriéndole al chico ampliamente.

- ¡Solo! – grito sonrojado completamente.

- Pero sabes… Cuando sonríes eres mas hermoso, me encanta hacerlo con tigo cuando estas sonriendo, siempre sonríe – dijo acariciando el rostro del chico.

- Solo… - susurro el chico viendo tiernamente al otro.

- ¡Haa!, ¿por que tienes que ser tan hermoso?, haces que desee tenerte una y otra y otra vez – dijo abrazando con fuerza al chico.

- Entonces hazlo Solo… - dijo el chico tomando gentilmente el rostro del otro.

- ¿Como? - pregunto.

- Hazlo Solo… Deséame, tenme cuantas veces quieras… Ámame cuanto quieras – decía al borde del llanto.

- ¿Duo? – pregunto preocupado.

- Eso es lo que deseo… - dijo el chico dejando caer varias lagrimas.

- ¿Por que estas llorando Duo?... – dijo preocupado.

- No es nada… Solo que… - decía el chico limpiando sus lagrimas con sus manos.

- Nadie llora por nada… - decía sonriéndole al chico ampliamente.

- Tómame Solo… - le dijo súbitamente.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- Eso es lo que deseo… Ahora que aun hay tiempo – dijo el chico abrazando al otro.

- Siempre habrá tiempo, no te dejare, jamás lo haré por que te amo…

- Solo… - dijo sorprendido.

- Además ya te lo dije, quiero hacértelo mientras sonríes – dijo besándolo tiernamente.

- ¡Solo! – dijo ruborizándose de igual manera.

- Te haré mió una y otra vez – dijo comenzando a besar al chico de forma apasionada.

"Tómame, es lo que quiero… Por que solo tenemos esta noche… Cuando llegue el mañana, me traicionaras como los demás, ya nunca mas nos volveremos a vernos, así es que ahora y mientras este hermosos momento dure temporalmente… Solo te pido… Solo quiero… Solo deseo… Mientras nos quede tiempo… Ámame…"

**Continuara…**

OoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la Autora, p****alabras dulces de un conejo**:

Ohayou! He regresado ajajaja, espero que me hayan extrañado durante toooodoooo este tiempo que me ausente ajajaja (nadie me extraño T.T).

Explico rápido, este Cap 0 es solo la introducción al fic, los demás poco a poco los subiré, ojo, prometo no tardar demasiado, es frustrante no terminar.

Nota: me estoy tardando en los demás por causas de fuerzas mayor, pero eso no significa que nos los terminare, lenta pero segura ajajaja, solo denme un poco mas de tiempo.

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... no me enojo... todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!**

Propaganda: lean Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios, La Atlantida y Water Kiss n-n. Chuus! (Besos!).


	2. ¿Error o Destino?

**Casa de Muñecos**

**Gundam Wing **

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**__"Me he convertido en un pajarito atrapado en una jaula de oro, solo quería encontrar la libertad para que nadie me lastimara, pero en lugar de eso lo único que encontré fue una prisión dorada en la que jamás podré salir, aun que ahora se que me amas, solo con eso soy feliz, si tan solo pudiera salir por un momento, seria para estar a tu lado, seguramente con eso podría morir feliz."_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **1x2…

**Category: **Yaoi, shonen ai, AU, generalmente. n-nU

**Raiting: **Lima olemon suave, masturbación, violación, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

**Warnings: **shonen ai, lima o lemon suave, masturbación, violación... si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Warning de este capitulo: **Violación, violencia, NC-17

**Nota 1: - **Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (Flash back).

**Nota 2:** Inspirado en los mangas Love Mode, este manga no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yuki Shimuzu y Boku wa kimi tori naritai, este manga no me pertenece, es propiedad de Homerun Ken. Espero les guste.

**Nota 3:** No voy a cambiar mi manera de escribir por que así es mi estilo, lo que importa es que se entienda lo que quiero expresar, además de que esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo es de fanáticos para fanáticos.

**Capitulo 1 – ¿Error o destino?...**

Me he convertido en un pajarito,

Atrapado en una jaula de oro,

Solo quería encontrar la libertad,

Para que nadie me lastimara,

Pero en lugar de eso,

Lo único que encontré fue una prisión dorada,

En la que jamás podré salir,

Si realmente pudiera convertirme en un pajarito,

Nadie me vería con odio.

Aun que ahora se que me amas,

Solo con eso soy feliz,

Si tan solo pudiera salir por un momento,

seria para estar a tu lado,

Seguramente solo con eso podría morir feliz.

_**Quiero que toques cada rincón de mi cuerpo… Quiero que esté quede bañado de tu aroma… Quiero que estés dentro de mí como si fueras una célula… Quiero que tapices mi cuerpo con tus besos y caricias… Quiero tenerte cerca de mí… Quiero que me hagas temblar con el susurro de tu voz… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cuanto te necesito?...**_

El sofocante calor se hacia presente por ahí del mes de julio en la enorme ciudad, el verano era caracterizado por que los días son más largos y los rayos solares con menor inclinación hacen que las elevadas temperaturas hagan sudar a cualquiera. El sol de la tarde comenzaba a calar la piel de los habitantes de la bella ciudad de Oz. Los vacacionistas comenzaban a la llegar a las bellas playas, niños jugando por los alrededores con pistolas y globos de agua. No cabía duda de que las lluvias como estaba previsto, tardarían un poco más en llegar.

El atardecer ya comenzaba a morir, el naranja y el rojo se iba mezclando lentamente con el negro azulado, se divisaban en el cielo despejado los tenues brillos de las estrellas que comenzaban a despertar. Aun que el calor no disminuía en lo mas mínimo.

En la enorme cuidad de Oz, donde los gigantescos edificios y sus bellos parques con fuentes enormes la adornan, en las afueras las casas de campo, cerca del centro las residencias, todos dormidos y esperando el nuevo y caluroso día.

Pero cuando la noche cae en la enorme capital de la ciudad Oz, la vida en el centro apenas comienza, todo se ilumina, nadie duerme e incluso algunos comienzan a trabajar a pesar de la hora. Pero en un sitio esto es un poco diferente, no es un trabajo, sino una jaula para pájaros…

En una enorme ventana de vidrios ahumados, perteneciente a una mansión muy bella pero sencilla a la vista, un joven vestido con una bata negra estaba sentado en una silla antigua, miraba tristemente a los demás pajarillos que estaban en libertad posados en la enorme muralla que cubría la residencia, aquellas aves echas para ser libres, aquellas que eran encerradas enfermaban y morían, esos animalitos que jugaban felizmente por los cielos sin temor de ser atrapadas o dañadas, viviendo felices, convirtiéndose en uno con el viento, mientras el… Un pajarito encerrado, se encontraba atrapado en una jaula de oro…

- Date prisa o nos regañaran otra vez, no es momento de estar soñando – decía una voz agitada a espaldas del chico que miraba tristemente hacia fuera – DUO!! – grito la voz nuevamente.

- Solo quiero ser libre… - susurro el chico levantándose de su asiento, se aparto de la ventana y cerrando las cortinas – ¿Es demasiado pedir? – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

- No digas tonterías, sabes que nunca saldremos de aquí – dijo el chico en tono de burla.

- Nh… Después de todo somos el estiércol de este mundo… - gruño en molestia y comenzó a quitarse en cinto de la bata - "pero aun así es lo que mas deseo…" – pensó tristemente mientras se quitaba completamente la bata negra.

En algún lugar de la corrompida cuidad de Oz, existe un club de citas llamado _**Casa de muñecos**_**, **un lugar formado por un numero de miembros muy especiales, políticos, millonarios, adinerados, empresarios, todos ellos ricos y poderosos, el lema del lugar es: **todo aquel que pueda pagar puede gozar de este placer**, un club de citas solo para hombres…

El club privado es administrado y dirigido por Treize Kushrenada, en el son alquilados chicos de diferentes edades y razas, ahí la estrella principal es Duo, el numero uno, el muñeco de diamante como lo llaman, tan valioso y exquisito como una joya, de extraordinaria belleza y delicadeza, actitud tierna, divertida y frágil, pero al mismo tiempo tan agresivo y violento como un león que es amenazado. Un chico joven y hermoso de unos 19 años de edad, tan bello como una mujer, de larga y sedosa cabellera color canela, piel blanca cono la nieve, tentadora a simple vista, cuerpo delgado y atlético, de facciones delgadas y finas, piernas largas y bien torneadas, ojos como los de la amatista, azul violetas, extraños pero igualmente hermosos, los labios delgados y rosados, de nariz ligeramente respingada, tan letal y bello, lo suficiente como para volver loco a un hombre…

Pero bajo el bonito nombre del club, se esconde algo cruel y sucio, los muñecos, como son llamados los chicos que venden su cuerpo como prostitutas, tienen que cumplir ciertos placeres para las parejas que los rentan, estos son llamados maestros.

Dependiendo de la pareja es el trato, puede ser que solo pasen una buena velada, un poco de vino, un masaje, incluso un viaje de una noche a cualquier playa, pero lo escalofriante es cuando aquellas parejas buscan algo más que compañía… Sexo…

En ese asqueroso lugar lo único que se necesita es una cara bonita y una personalidad impactante, los sentimientos y la moral no valen nada, son innecesarios.

Para convertirse en miembro, lo único que se necesita es una buena suma de dinero para pagar la membrecía y hacer un juramento:

_**Bajo ninguna circunstancia y bajo ningún motivo revelar la existencia del club, a nada ni a nadie, de lo contrario el maestro sufrirá las consecuencias de dicho acto.**_

Pero así como los maestros exigen, el club tiene ciertas reglas que son muy estrictas y cualquiera que intente romperlas es expulsado permanentemente del club mas aparte paga una exorbitante cantidad por los daños causados.

Dicho contrato estipula:

Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, violar al muñeco.

Jamás hablar del club con otra persona que no sea miembro de este.

Para traer a un amigo al club, se bebe hablar primero con el director para poder hacer valida la membresía de este.

Pasar por un examen antidoping antes de entrar al club y después de salir del club.

No golpear, morder, arañar o dañar al muñeco.

Si el muñeco no desea hacer lo que el maestro desea, informarlo al director y este será severamente castigado.

Cualquier maestro que desee rentar al muñeco por un fin de semana será bajo el consentimiento y aprobación del mismo.

En caso de que el muñeco escogido este ocupado por otro miembro del club, este obtendrá un descuento en su próxima visita.

Cualquier maestro que desee rentar al muñeco por más de una semana, deberá firmar el contrato de exclusividad y estar bajo estricta vigilancia día y noche hasta que el contrato termine (por seguridad del muñeco).

Queda estrictamente prohibido el consumo de alguna droga o fármaco, cualquiera que sea sorprendido, deberá ser expulsado permanentemente del club (Ley 4).

Esta prohibido que dos o mas maestros quieran estar con un solo muñeco.

**Ningún muñeco esta a la venta.**

No preguntar cosas personales a los muñecos.

El maestro estará con el muñeco hasta que se aburra de el o este ya no pueda moverse más.

Habiendo leído el contrato, solo se firma, se hace un depósito electrónico en ese instante y el muñeco que ellos elijan será dado.

Aun que no con todos es igual…

Para poder pasar una noche con el muñeco de diamante, se debe de llenar un contrato especial, dicho contrato es similar al primero, pero tiene medidas muy específicas, las cuales deben cumplirse al pie de la letra, además del consentimiento del director. Sin el, no podrán ni siquiera ver al preciado muñeco…

Dicho contrato estipula:

1- Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia o situación violar al muñeco, de lo contrario el maestro será expulsado del club y pagara una multa por los daños.

No golpear, morder, arañar, chupetear, dañar o dejar alguna marca en el muñeco.

Solo una persona puede estar con el muñeco.

Si el muñeco no desea hacer lo que el maestro desea, informarlo al director.

Cualquier maestro que desee rentar al muñeco por un fin de semana será bajo el consentimiento y aprobación del mismo, si él se niega, dicho trato se tomara como terminado y sin objeción alguna por parte del maestro.

En caso de que el muñeco este ocupado por otro miembro del club, se pondrá en subasta y el maestro que mas dinero pague por el es el que tendrá el servicio.

Cualquier maestro que desee rentar al muñeco por más de una semana, deberá firmar un permiso dado por el director y estar bajo estricta vigilancia día y noche hasta que la semana termine (por seguridad del muñeco).

Queda estrictamente prohibido dar al muñeco alguna droga o fármaco. Se le hará un examen antidoping al muñeco antes y después de que el maestro este con el.

**El muñeco de diamante no esta a la venta.**

El maestro tiene aproximadamente dos horas para estar con el muñeco de diamante. (Si rebasa el tiempo señalado, el maestro deberá pagar nuevamente el precio por rentarlo).

OoOoO

Un chico de cabellos castaños claros, casi rubios y ojos miel dejaba su abrigo en la recepción del club que estaba en la entrada junto a todos los demás, era de compleción atlética, su piel blanca contrastaba con su personalidad seria pero a la vez amable.

El lugar por fuera no era muy elegante, para no llamar la atención, era sencillo y pasaba desapercibido, pero por dentro cambiaba drásticamente, en la entrada un pequeño pasillo que conducía a la sala de espera, con una alfombra roja que terminaba en la sala y seguía por las escaleras que conducían a las elegantes habitaciones de los muñecos, las paredes tapizadas con mármol blanco y fino, en ellas colgaban varios cuadros antiguos y obras de arte famosas, sonaba música instrumental para amenizar el ambiente, cerca de ahí, dos puertas de madera fina, una muy cerca de la otra, al fondo de la sala, bajo las escaleras, dos pesadas y bellas cortinas de terciopelo rojo, escondiendo lo deseado por muchos pero obtenido por pocos o mejor dicho por casi nadie…

Quinze, el secretario particular del director se acerco para darle la bienvenida como siempre lo hacia.

- Bienvenido a la casa de muñecos es un placer verlo nuevamente esta noche maestro Solo – decía un señor ya mayor de edad, vestía con un elegante smoking, peinado hacia atrás con cabellos color gris y una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias Quinze, deseo hablar con el director Treize sobre el contrato de exclusividad permanente del muñeco de diamante – decía el chico de ojos miel seriamente.

- Si ese es el asunto, lamento informarle que el director rechazo dicho contrato, lo siento me pidió que en cuanto llegara le recordara que en el contrato esta estipulado en forma irrelevante y no hay discusión al respecto… - decía el mayor disculpándose.

- ¡¡Me niego!!, ¡¡me niego!!, ¡¡eso no me interesa!!, pagare lo que sea, ¡¡quiero llevarme al muñeco de diamante cueste lo que cueste!!, dígale a Treize que deseo una audiencia con el, no me quedare con las manos vacías – dijo el chico furioso.

- Si esa es la situación, pase a la oficina del director, el señor Kushrenada estará con usted en un momento - decía el mayor mientras abría una puerta de caoba que estaba cerca de las cortinas de terciopelo, dentro había una sala sencilla pero elegante, con cuadros y adornos muy finos, con un miniar y chimenea, además de un escritorio y una laptop encendida.

- Antes quiero ver a Du… Perdón, al muñeco de diamante – dijo el chico antes de entrar a la sala mientras miraba seriamente a Quinze.

- Me temo que eso no será posible maestro Solo, lo lamento pero el muñeco de diamante esta con el maestro Roquefelerg – decía Quinze.

- ¡¡Qué?!, ¡¡Eso es imposible!!, ¡¡especifique que el muñeco de diamante seria solo mío y que a nadie le seria entregado, lo dije claramente!!, ¡¡además lo aparte desde hace un mes!! – grito colérico Solo golpeando el escritorio.

- Le suplico no grite por respeto a los demás clientes maestro Solo, permítame recordarle que en el contrato dice que el muñeco puede ser dado a otro maestro por medio de una subasta, como había varias propuestas para rentarlo el día de hoy, el muñeco fue subastado, el maestro Roquefelerg pago mas por su reservación que los demás, maestro Solo el dinero fue devuelto a su cuenta, puede verificarlo si gusta, sígame por favor – volvió a decir Quinze mientras señalaba con sus manos una de las puertas de madera.

Solo refunfuñando y apretando los puños con fuerza, entro con furia a la sala, su plan no estaba resultando como debía ser, le había prometido a Duo que lo sacaría a como diera lugar de ese horrible sitio, pero esa promesa comenzaba a verse inalcanzable, las cosas tal vez no resultarían como estaban planeadas, jamás pensó que sacar a Duo de ahí fuera mas que un reto…

"Maldito Treize, voy a matarte, me llevare a Duo a como de lugar te guste o no…"

Ambos adultos desaparecieron tras la enorme puerta de madera aguardando hasta que el director llegara.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto, en uno de los elegantes cuartos del club, el muñeco de cristal estaba siendo acosado por un viejo asqueroso.

- ¡¡Por que me rechazas maldito mocoso?, tu eres mío, de nadie más!!. Pague una fortuna por estar esta noche contigo, te trate bien, fui paciente, pero esa paciencia esta llegando a su fin, tu estas aquí para complacerme no para opinar, ¿entiendes? – decía un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado, su excitación estaba presente, jadeaba de la misma mientras golpeaba con furia la puerta del baño para alcanzar al chico bonito.

- ¡¡Déjame tranquilo viejo asqueroso!! – decía Duo con el camisón de seda completamente rasgado, su cabello estaba todo revuelto y desarreglado, sostenía la puerta del baño con fuerza, por ningún motivo la abriría – no es mi problema que mal gastes el dinero en esta clase de lugares, además no has sido bueno conmigo, te la pasas tocándome y acosándome, ¡¡prefiero mil veces morirme antes de querer algo contigo!!, te sugiero que desistas de esto, además el contrato dice que no puedes obligarme a nada, tendrías que decirle a Treize y el ¡¡no aceptaría esto!! – gritaba asustado mientras se aferraba a la puerta.

"_**Odio el verano, solo hace calor, me duele la cabeza y siempre que llega, algo malo tiene que pasarme… Como ahora…"**_

- ¡¡Abre mocoso idiota!! – gritaba el mayor mientras pateaba con fuerza la puerta lográndola abrir.

- ¡¡NOOOO!! – gritaba Duo mientras era lanzado al suelo por la fuerza de la puerta.

- Tú eres mío y de nadie mas, solo hasta que me aburra o ya no puedas moverte, eso dice la regla, ¿esta claro? – decía el mayor colocándose encima del pelilargo, arrancándole completamente el camisón de seda, dejando al chico bonito completamente desnudo.

Duo trataba de defenderse, lanzaba golpes y puñetazos en contra de su atacante, pero estos eran inútiles, Roquefelerg era mucho más grande y fuerte que el, golpeo fuertemente a Duo en la mejilla, haciendo que este perdiera la noción de las cosas, rápidamente lo volteo boca abajo y lo inmovilizo antes de que reaccionara.

Los fuertes brazos del mayor sujetaba con fuerza los brazos se Duo, imposibilitándolo moverse, el pelilargo se recupero un poco por el golpe, trataba inútilmente de levantarse, la desesperación comenzaba a crecer a cada instante, de pronto Roquefelerg con una de sus manos tomo ambas muñecas de Duo apretándolas con fuerza y con la otra comenzó a quitarse el cinturón para aflojar su pantalón, Duo estaba aterrado, ¿acaso volvería a vivir los tormentos de hace cuatro años?.

- ¡¡No me toques!! – gritaba Duo mientras sentía el cuerpo del mayor sobre el.

De pronto, Roquefeler con sus piernas abrió las de Duo haciendo que su miembro lo penetrara con fuerza.

- ¡¡HAAAA!! – grito con fuerza el ojivioleta al sentir el fuerte dolor.

- Solo disfrútalo… Mocoso idiota… Pague mucho por ti y… No pienso irme con las… Manos vacías… – decía entrecortadamente mientras abusaba del ojivioleta.

- ¡¡Haaa!!, ¡¡Quítateme de encima!! – gritaba Duo desesperado mientras trataba de empujarlo, pero era inútil, el mayor era mucho mas fuerte que el.

- Eres muy hermoso muñeco de cristal, lo suficiente como para volver loco a un hombre… – decía el mayor mientras lamía con lujuria la oreja del chico bonito.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron enormemente llenos de temor, se tenso, su cuerpo tembló al escuchar esa frase…

**(Flash Back)**

_- Eres muy hermoso, lo suficiente como para volver loco a un hombre…_

**(Fin Del Flash Back)**

- NOOOOO!!

El grito ensordecedor del chico bonito se escucho por toda la habitación.

OoOoO

Solo tomo asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones de la habitación, mientras que Quinze se dirigía hacia otra de las puertas que estaba en la habitación.

- El director lo recibirá inmediatamente – decía Quince mientras salía de la habitación.

"¡¡Mierda!!, Duo aguanta solo un poco, pronto este infierno terminara, te lo juro, solo seremos tu y yo."

Se levanto desesperado y encolerizado, no sabia que hacer, su amante estaba con el asqueroso de Roquefelerg y el no podía defenderlo, abrió el mini bar y tomo una botella de whisky, se sirvió un poco en un vaso y se lo tomo de golpe, convencería a Treize de la libertad de Duo costara lo que costara. Se sobresalto al oír el chirrido de la puerta, volteo de golpe y ahí estaba, el director de la casa de muñecos, Treize Kushrenada.

- Buenas noche maestro Solo, me alegra verlo – decía cortésmente un hombre con porte y elegancia, sus cabellos castaños peinados perfectamente hacia atrás con un ligero mechón que salía por su lado izquierdo, sus ojos azules que hacían contraste con su piel blanca, sus facciones finas y elegantes, a pesar de sus treinta y cuatro años de edad tenia porte, pero al mismo tiempo un aire de misterio y respeto, levaba un costoso traje azul marino con una corbata morada y zapatos bien lustrados, se sentó cómodamente en el sofá para una persona sin quitarle la vista de encima a Solo – dígame en que puedo ayudarlo?.

- Basta de formalidades Treize – dijo seriamente Solo mientras se sentaba frente a el – bien sabes por que estoy aquí – dijo seriamente.

- Es muy insistente maestro Solo, pero esta vez me es imposible ayudarle con el contrato de exclusividad permanente hacia mi amado muñeco de diamante, o mejor dicho con el contrato de compra, sabe que los muñecos no se venden, además, no es decisión mía, usted sabe de lo que hablo… - decía el ojiazul con una coqueta sonrisa.

- Treize, quiero su apoyo de cualquier modo e incondicionalmente, es el director, es el dueño, al menos haga un esfuerzo por mí… - decía Solo de forma suplicante.

El ojiazul lo miro con soberbia y le dijo con suma frialdad.

- Si vas a venir a suplicar e inclinarte ante mi, ¿no crees que deberías ser mas diestro? - decía mientras reía malévolamente y se levantaba de su lugar – por cierto, escuche que desde que tu padre te dejo el poder de la empresa, no ha andado muy bien, oí que perdió la mayoría de su calidad, ¿es verdad? – decía mientras se servía un trago del mini bar.

- ¡¡Eso no es verdad!!, ¡¡quien te dijo semejante mentira?! – grito el chico de cabellos miel furioso.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que si eso es cierto tu membrecía corre peligro?, además de que con esos rumores, es una de las tantas razones por las que no puedo poner el bienestar de mi amante muñeco de diamante contigo – decía burlonamente mientras daba un trago de su bebida.

- ¿Tu amante muñeco?, no me digas que tu y el… - decía Solo impresionado pero a la vez desconcertado.

Treize miro fríamente a Solo por unos instantes y le respondió severamente mientras dejaba su bebida en la barra.

- Como propietario del club, no puedo meter las manos en mi mercancía, pero con Duo es diferente – decía en tono seguro y arrogante.

"Lo llama por su nombre" – pensó Solo impresionado.

- El recibe un trato especial por que yo le hice un favor, yo lo salve… Por eso no puede ser de nadie mas que mío, me debe su vida, el me pertenece… Lo prometió… - decía con una mirada penetrante.

- ¿Lo salvaste?... – decía Solo sin entender aquellas palabras.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, ¿por que Treize renegaba darle el contrato de exclusividad?, ¿salvó a Duo?, ¿le pertenecía su vida por ello?, ¿Duo lo prometió?, ¿que habían sido aquellas palabras frías y misteriosas?. Solo miro a Treize con recelo, ¿acaso eso significaba que su amante jamás saldría de ese terrible lugar?, o peor aun, ¿que Treize lo quería solamente para el?, ambos no decían absolutamente nada hasta que unos leves golpes en la puerta de madera los distrajeron, haciendo que el silencio se rompiera.

- ¿Si? – dijo Treize calmadamente.

- Siento interrumpir su conversación director, pero hay un problema… - dijo Quinze acercándose a Treize cortésmente.

Ambos adultos susurraron cosas por un leve instante, Treize, quien tenia su cara fría y seria, se torno molesto ante las palabras de Quinze, se levanto apresuradamente mientras Quinze salía aprisa.

- Disculpe un momento maestro Solo, enseguida estaré con usted – dijo fríamente dejando el vaso en una pequeña barra y salió.

- ¡¡Mierda!! – murmuro molesto mientras bebía de golpe otro trago de whisky.

OoOoO

En uno de los cuartos del club…

Lo había cumplido, se había salido con la suya, había abusado de él…

- Espero que con esto hayas aprendido la lección mocoso arrogante – decía el mayor mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa, tenia sus pantalones puestos y estaba bien peinado – volveré el próximo viernes, espero que no te sigas comportando como un chiquillo malcriado y me hagas caso, esto es extra… – decía mientras le dejaba un fajo de billetes sobre el piso cerca del ojivioleta – bien lo vales, adiós precioso muñeco – decía el mayor mientras salía de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

"…_**Siempre pierdo algo…"**_

Duo estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo, su cuerpo estaba completamente golpeado, su cara estaba cubierta de semen al igual que su espalda y su trasero, sentía dolor, mucho dolor, pero mas que físico, era un dolor del alma, sus ropas ensangrentadas y rotas estaban a un lado de el, lentamente bajo la vista y vio como un hilo de sangre recorría el frió piso de mármol del baño.

- Mierdaaa!! – grito furioso mientras comenzaba a llorar, estaba muy débil, no podía moverse, solo podía esperar a que alguien lo encontrara como otras veces.

Al pasar los minutos levanto sus brazos y se arrastro hasta llegar a la tina, abrió con mucho trabajo la llave de agua caliente, pero no pudo mas, callo en seco en el piso, estaba sangrando mucho, si eso seguía así, probablemente el…

"Nunca pensé… Que en este mundo… Entre todas las personas… Deseara tanto mi muerte…"

- Si muero será mejor para todos, incluso para mí, ya no tendré que vivir este infierno, es mejor morir – decía mientras más y mas lagrimas salían por sus ojos – Pero, por que… Porque yo… ¡¡PORQUEEE?! – gritaba sin dejar de llorar.

"Ya no quiero… Ya no quiero esto… Por que no morí hace cuatro años… POR QUE?!."

"_**¿Como saber cuando amas de verdad a una persona?, acaso hay un manual que te lo diga?, o es como muchas personas lo afirman?, sientes el corazón late como si fuera a salir del pecho, tus manos sudan como ríos acaudalados, tu vista se nubla a tal grado de perder la razón?, no lo creo… La verdad es tan simple como respirar, simplemente no se sabe cuando amas a una persona en verdad, solo se siente, se percibe y haces que tu mente lo crea negando toda posibilidad absurda o decepcionante."**_

De pronto una aterrorizada mirada color aqua se poso en el.

- DUO!! – grito su amigo Quatre al verlo mientras corría hasta donde estaba para tratar de levantarlo. Era un joven rubio de piel blanca como la porcelana y hermoso ojos color aqua, estaba vestido con una delgada bata blanca.

- ¿Quatre?... – murmuro el trenzado aun sollozando.

- ¿Que te hicieron?!, ¿quien lo hizo?! – decía el rubio desesperado mientras limpiaba el rostro del ojivioleta con un pañuelo.

- Estoy bien Quatre, de verdad estoy bien, comparado con el infierno de hace cuatro años, esto ya no es nada… No es nada… - decía llorando amargamente.

- Duo… - susurro el ojiaqua con ternura mientras lo abrazaba - ¿Quien te hizo esto Duo?, esta prohibido, quien lo hizo pagara muy caro, ¡¡Dios!! estas sangrando mucho, menos mal que llame a Quinze a tiempo – decía el rubio mientras cargaba al ojivioleta para que no siguiera en el piso.

- ¿Cuando lo has llamado? – decía el chico bonito sorprendido.

- Escuche tus gritos cuando pasaba por el corredor, así es que le dije a Quinze y el me dijo que el director tomaría medidas en el asunto - decía el rubio sonriendo amargamente.

- Quatre… - susurro el ojivioleta con la cabeza baja.

- Dime Duo… - dijo el rubio inquieto.

- Báñame… - dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales caían sin detenerse por sus mejillas.

- ¿Que?... – dijo el rubio sin entender.

- Por favor, báñame… - decía en un sollozo el chico bonito – es… Es vergonzoso, es humillante, me siento sucio… Asqueroso… Báñame… – decía el chico sin dejar de llorar.

- Esta bien, pero deja de llorar Duo – decía el rubio abrazando fuertemente al chico bonito para clamar su llanto.

Ambos chicos se quedaron así por largo rato, uno consolando el otro…

OoOoO

Mientras tanto, en la recepción de club…

- Vuelva pronto maestro Roquefelerg – decía el chico de la recepción amablemente.

- Eso espero y déle mis saludos al director Treize – decía mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

- Eso no será necesario… Roquefelerg… - dijo Treize fríamente.

- Ho, director Treize, es un enorme gusto verlo – decía el mayor cortésmente.

- Pues el gusto no te durara mucho – dijo en tono molesto.

- ¿A que se debe su enojo director? – pregunto el mayor con nerviosismo.

Treize con furia golpeo la mesa de recepción haciendo que todos a su alrededor se petrificaran, Roquefelerg sudaba a cada segundo que pasaba, sabia las consecuencias de dicho acto y mas aun sabia que era culpable.

- No te hagas el imbécil, violaste la regla número uno, además de que lastimaste a la joya del club, te dije claramente las condiciones para estar con el número uno, ¡¡lo sabias!! y aun así ¡¡osaste a violarlo?!, estas en serios problemas Roquefelerg - dijo furioso Treize.

- ¡¡Pero el mocoso lo deseaba!!, ¡¡que no trate de hacerse la victima ahora!! – gritaba el mayor.

Treize furioso golpeo al hombre en el rostro, el mayor cayo en seco al suelo, su mano estaba cubriendo su nariz, esta comenzó a sangrar de forma descontrolarte, estaba asustado, miro al ojiazul con temor y nerviosismo.

- Quiero que salgas de mi club, ¡¡ahora mismo!! – grito Treize furioso.

- ¡¡Pagaras caro esto Treize!!, soy una persona muy influyente!!, ¡¡no sabes con quien te estas metiendo!! – grito el hombre colérico, mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse.

- Claro que se quien eres, eres un mal nacido arrogante, un estúpido político que cree que con solo tener dinero puede mover el mundo a su antojo, pero te diré algo, lo que no sabes es que puedo hundirte al grado de que supliques morir… - dijo Treize fríamente mientras lo miraba con odio – estas expulsado del club Casa de muñecos, pasa a la oficina para arreglar lo demás – dijo con su mismo tono molesto mientras entraba en la enorme puerta de caoba.

- Maldito, esto no se quedara así – refunfuñaba el mayor ensangrentado.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del Muñeco de diamante…

- ¿Puedes levantarte? – pregunto el rubio ayudando al pelilargo.

- Creo que si… – dijo Duo aferrándose al rubio y parándose con dificultad para meterse a la tina que ya estaba llena de agua caliente.

Quatre metió delicadamente a Duo a la tina, este al sentir al agua tembló por un instante ya que estaba sumamente frió por el suelo, se sentó en un lado de la tina con cuidado, aferro sus manos a los bordes para no recargarse mucho en su parte adolorida y así flotara en el agua, le dolía, dolía mucho, pero tendrá que aguantarse si quería bañarse, quería quitarse ese asqueroso aroma que llevaba, el aroma de un hombre que lo había forzado a tener sexo.

- El agua cortara la sangre por ahora, pero debemos ir con el doctor J, para que te revise – decía el rubio frotando la esponja con jabón en la cara del ojivioleta para limpiarla.

"_**Yo no se… No entiendo… ¿Que es esa cosa llamada amor?... El solo echo de pensar que alguien hace arder tu pecho… Es escalofriante… Es algo que nunca he experimentado… Pero realmente no me preocupo por eso… Ya que yo no lo necesito…"**_

- Esta es la última noche que me obligan a hacer esto, la ultima… Lo juro Quatre - decía Duo apretando la tina con sus manos.

- ¿Que?... – dijo el rubio sin entender mientras tallaba la espalda del ojivioleta.

- Mañana antes de que habrán el club escapare… - miro al ojiaqua quien lucia sorprendido - ven conmigo – dijo tomando las manos del rubio haciendo que tirara la esponja.

- No puedo, sabes por que estoy aquí Duo – dijo el rubio con tristeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

- No lo tolero Quatre, ¿como puedes quedarte y aguantar este infierno? – decía molesto el ojivioleta.

- Al principio es doloroso y cruel, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras y hasta llega a ser placentero – decía el rubio frustrado y resignado.

- ¿Placentero?... ¡¡placentero?!... ¿Le llamas placentero a idiotas que solo vienen a violarte?, ¿a maltratarte?, ¡¡a recordarte la patética basura que eres día con día?! – decía molesto el ojivioleta.

- No todos son así, algunos son muy amables como el maestro Barton, el jamás me ha obligado a tener sexo con el, de echo, nunca hemos tenido sexo, solo charlamos por horas y bebemos vino siempre que me visita, es una persona muy amable, además de que es muy guapo – decía el chico nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba al recordarlo.

- No puedo creer lo que me dices… – decía Duo desilusionado.

- No tengo opción Duo, si no lo hago no volveré a verlos… – murmuro tristemente el ojiaqua.

- Quatre, despierta, ¿crees que después de diez años aun volverán? – Le dijo el ojivioleta con rabia – yo he perdido toda esperanza, soy un pájaro atrapado en una jaula de oro – dijo tristemente.

- Lo único que me queda es la esperanza Duo, afuera no tengo nada mas que ofrecer, nadie me espera o me necesita allá afuera, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir esperando… - decía el rubio mientras perladas lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas.

- Quatre… - susurro mirando al rubio con tristeza.

- Pero a ti nada te ata a este lugar Duo, te ayudare a salir de aquí – decía el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

- Gracias Quatre – le decía el pelilargo sonriéndole de igual manera.

"Estas equivocado Quatre, yo pertenezco a Treize, pero ya no quiero esto, ya no lo quiero, tendré que romper mi promesa, pero aun que salga de aquí seguiré atado a esta jaula de oro…"

Después de bañarse, se coloco una bata igual a la que traía antes con ayuda de su amigo Quatre, la hemorragia había parado casi por completo, aun dolía, eso era bueno, pero tenia que ir al medico de todos modos. Se recostó en su enorme y suave cama por un rato, estaba exhausto, por suerte ese idiota no había ensuciado las sabanas, su cuerpo dolía, aquellos golpes dolían, pero sabia que iban a sanar, sin embargo su alma lastimada volvía a arder por aquellas palabras.

- Duo… Solo quiero pedirte una cosa antes de que te marches – dijo repentinamente el chico de ojos aqua que estaba sentado a un lado se el.

- Lo que sea amigo – dijo el ojivioleta sonriendo ampliamente – por ti haría cualquier cosa Quatre.

- No me olvides Duo, es todo lo que te pido… No me olvides… No tú… - decía el rubio comenzando a llorar.

- Jamás lo haré, lo prometo – le susurro el ojivioleta levantándose con trabajo de la cama mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo - vamos, acompáñame con el doctor, si no el maestro Treize se molestara – le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con ambos pulgares.

- Quatre, ¿puedes cepillar mi cabello? – pregunto sonrojado el ojivioleta.

- Claro Duo, sabes que me encanta hacerlo – decía el ojiaqua sonriéndole ampliamente.

"_**Pero realmente no me interesa, no deseo descubrirlo… Por que todos terminan traicionándote, el amor no existe, solo es un sentimiento débil y absurdo, para lo único que lo necesito es para salir de este infierno, Solo lo prometió… Solo para eso sirve…"**_

- Lo dejare suelto para que se seque, mas tarde te haré tu acostumbrada trenza – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Gracias – dijo apenado el ojivioleta.

- Vamos, ¿puedes levantarte? – pregunto el chico rubio preocupado mientras sujetaba al ojivioleta.

- Creo que si, pero aun así necesito tu ayuda – le contesto sonriendo ampliamente.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto en la recepción del club…

Dos chicos jóvenes de unos 26 años de edad, caminaban por el pasillo de la entrada, uno de ellos conocía muy bien el lugar, mientras que el otro miraba con sorpresa y misterio el lugar.

- Vamos Heero será divertido, estoy seguro que a ti también te gustara - decía uno de los chicos con una enorme sonrisa, era rubio de ojos azules, de piel apiñonada y con mucho sentido del humor – cuando vine la primera vez estaba igual que tu – le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

- Hn… - gruño el otro chico, este era alto, de ojos color azul cobalto perturbadores, cabellos castaños oscuros que en la oscuridad perecían negros, piel blanca como la nieve, actitud fría pero a la vez seria.

- Todo hombre lo desea solo que algunos lo dicen, otros no, tú eres uno de esos otros – decía el chico rubio felizmente.

- ¿Como sabes de este lugar? – pregunto el ojizul interesado.

- Mi papá es miembro desde hace años, en mi cumpleaños me hizo miembro, así es que como hoy es el tuyo, yo te daré ese regalo – dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Hn… - gruño de igual manera desinteresada.

- Vamos Heero, cuando salgamos me lo agradecerás – dijo el rubio.

- Bienvenido y buenas noches maestro Ludock, me alegra que este aquí y el joven que viene con usted es amigo suyo supongo – dijo Quinze cortésmente.

- Buenas noches, así es Quinze, quiere ser un miembro del club, hoy es su cumpleaños y quiero darle su membrecía como regalo – dijo Erick alegremente.

- Que generoso y amable de su parte maestro Ludock, el director Treize me había puesto al tanto, por ello venga conmigo, haremos el papeleo necesario – dijo Quinze mostrando otra oficina.

- Pero ¿y el director Treize? – pregunto el rubio mirando hacia todos lados – dijo que iba a atenderme personalmente – dijo de forma desconcertada.

- Disculpe al director, pero no podrá acompañarnos debido a un percance ocurrido minutos antes, le suplico lo disculpe, pase con migo de favor – insistió Quinze.

- Esta bien - dijo el rubio resignado - Heero espérame aquí en un momento te llamare para que firmes el contrato – decía el chico guiñándole el ojo.

- Nh… - asintió el ojiazul.

Ambos adultos entraron a una segunda puerta que estaba frente a la dirección general. Heero se dirigió hacia uno de los cómodos sofás de la recepción, se sentó y saco uno de sus cigarrillos, lo coloco en su boca y busco su encendedor.

- Disculpe señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?... – pregunto un chico de cabellos negros y piel blanca vestido de smoking acercándole un encendedor encendido muy cortésmente.

Heero prendió su cigarro e hizo una profunda inhalación de este.

- No gracias, solo espero… – dijo el ojiazul secamente mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro.

- Como usted guste – dijo apagando el encendedor y retirándose.

No cabía duda que la gente del lugar era muy amable y atenta con todos los invitados, no estaba tan mal después de todo, miro el lugar con curiosidad, las escaleras eran bellas y de madera fina, en el piso de arriba seguramente las habitaciones, la alfombra parecía nueva, los cuadros caros, la bella música que ambientaba el lugar, los lujosos sillones, todo elegante y fino, pero solo había una incógnita, ¿que había tras las cortinas rojas?.

"¿Como rayos acepte venir aquí?" – se preguntaba el ojiazul una y otra vez sin dejar su cigarro.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba, ambos chicos caminaban cuidadosamente por los pasillos para llegar a las escaleras que conducían hacia el consultorio del doctor.

- Quatre, de verdad yo puedo solo, no te molestes – decía el pelilargo apenado mientras era cargado por el rubio.

- Claro que no, estás muy débil, además el consultorio no esta tan lejos – decía el ojiaqua mientras ayudaba a bajar las amplias escaleras al ojivioleta.

- Gracias Quatre, ¿o debería decir muñeco de porcelana? – preguntaba en tono gracioso el ojivioleta.

- No me llames así, por lo menos no tu, muñeco de diamante – decía divertido el rubio mientras sonreía.

- Jajaja, ese nombre me da risa, es como si fuera una joya que puede ser robada en cualquier momento, tan valiosa y bella jajaja – dijo el ojivioleta en tono sarcástico.

"_**Mi nombre es Duo, Duo Maxwell, tengo 19 años y aun no se que es esa cosa llamada amor…"**_

- Tienes razón y yo soy como la porcelana, si no me tratan con cuidado, también me puedo romper – dijo el ojiaqua riendo de igual manera.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y se rieron de forma graciosa mientras seguían caminando hacia el consultorio.

OoOoO

Heero permanecía sentado en el cómodo sofá de la recepción por varios minutos, ya habían pasado cerca de cinco minutos y aun no lo llamaban, comenzaba a aburrirse, solo podía observar a los señores y miembros del club entrar y salir a cada instante. Algunos traían la corbata desecha y estaban mal fajados, otros completamente ruborizados e incluso otros completamente avergonzados ante los comentarios divertido de sus amigos y acompañantes. ¿Que tenia de divertido un club de citas para hombres?, era lo mismo que si ibas a un club de puras chicas, solo pasabas un rato agradable, unas horas de sexo y la satisfacción de haber estado con otra persona que no es tu mujer, para Heero no tenia un argumento Hasta que una conversación atrajo su atención y la de los demás invitados que comenzaban a murmurar.

- ¡¡Es inaudito Treize!!, ¡¡no puedes hacerlo!! ¿Sabes quien soy?, puedo hundirte si quiero, borrarte del mapa si lo deseo, ¡¡lo sabes desgraciado?! – grito el mayor enojado sosteniendo un pañuelo en su nariz.

- Eso no me asusta y lo sabes bien, sabes que el escándalo no te conviene Roquefelerg, además ya lo hice, ahora compórtate como un adulto y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos, la factura te llegara mañana por la mañana junto con mis abogados, espero seas puntual con tu pago… – dijo Treize sumamente serio ante la actitud infantil del mayor.

- ¡¡Eres un miserable!! – grito el mayor furioso mientras trataba de golpear a Treize.

Treize detuvo su mano y comenzó a apretarla con fuerza lastimando al mayor y haciendo que este se hincara ante el.

- Se te advirtió, sabias las reglas del juego, eran muy sencillas, pero te portaste como el imbécil que eres, ¡¡ahora lárgate!! – decía soltándolo y comenzando a caminar hacia su oficina.

Los invitados observaban a Roquefelerg atentamente, pronto los comentarios y los chismes se hicieron latentes, el mayor intentaba levantarse, pero el sangrado de su nariz se lo impedía.

- ¡¡Que me ven malditos!! – Grito el mayor colérico – "y todo por ese estupido mocoso, pero esto no se quedara así…" – pensó con rabia mientras permanecía en el piso.

Heero solo pudo mirara la escena con asombro, al parecer las reglas del club eran muy estrictas, pensó que seria como un prostíbulo cualquiera, pero no era así, se tomaban medidas muy drásticas con respecto a las reglas.

- Duo, baja con cuidado, solo son unos escalones mas – decía el rubio mientras sostenía con fuerza y cuidado el ojivioleta.

- Duele, pero gracias Quatre – decía sonriendo ampliamente.

Heero al escuchar la peculiar voz de dos jóvenes volteo con curiosidad. Bajando las escaleras observo a dos chicos de no mas de veinte años de edad, uno de ellos, rubio, vestido con una bata blanca parecida a una toga, delgado, de facciones finas y bellas, piel tan blanca como la porcelana y ojos color aqua, ayudaba a otra persona que parecía ser una chica por su largo cabello que cubría su rostro, pero le extraño, Erick le había dicho que era un club solo para hombres y compuesto de hombres, ¿que hacia una mujer en ese lugar?, pero al mirar mejor, vio que no era una mujer, la bata que traía se abría un poco dejando ver el pecho delgado, no había busto en el, ¡¡era un hombre!!, ¿como es posible que un hombre tuviera tanta belleza como para confundirlo con una mujer?, se quedo petrificado al ver esa hermosa sonrisa, un chico de piel perlada, tentadora a la vista, el cabello castaño largo que caía seductoramente sobre sus hombros, sus piernas largas y torneadas, esos extraños pero bellos ojos azul violetas, aquellos que te invitaban a perderte en ellos, ¿como era posible que existiera tanta belleza en un solo ser?.

- Ya solo un escalón Duo – dijo el ojiaqua.

- Gracias Quatre… - sonrió apenado el chico bonito – "estoy mareado" - pensó.

Escucho una voz conocida, acaso seria… volteo en dirección a las escaleras y lo vio, ahí estaba el mocoso, sonrió para si mismo, se las cobraría de una buena vez, la humillación, aquellas palabras duras de Treize, aquella escena vergonzosa, si se iba de una vez por todas del club, por lo menos el chico bonito lo recordaría para siempre.

Heero no sabia que hacer, estaba petrificado, un hombre lo había dejado paralizado, sin voz, sin palabras, solo una gran expresión de asombro, estaba apunto de levantarse de su asiento para preguntarle su nombre, o algo pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Se levanto apresurado, su objetivo estaba muy cerca y no se daría por vencido, nada lo detendría, lo mataría, lo mataría en ese mismo instante…

- ¡¡Maldito idiota!! – grito furioso con preparando su puño con la intención de golpear al ojivioleta.

- ¡¡Duo, cuidado!! – grito Quatre empujando al ojivioleta al ver al mayor que se abalanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos recibiendo el golpe.

El chico bonito cayo a un costado del barandal, lastimándose nuevamente, el dolor comenzaba a hacerse latente nuevamente, miro sus piernas, un hilo de sangre comenzaba a 

brotar de nuevo y escurría por sus piernas, manchando la bata blanca que portaba, se sobresalto, que había pasado?, volteo y vio a Quatre tendido en el piso sin moverse.

- ¡¡QUATRE!! – grito asustado al ver a su amigo en el piso.

- ¡¡Estupido!! No te interpongas!! – le grito Roquefeleg al ojiaqua.

– ¡¡Maldito!! – dijo tratando de atacar al mayor, pero el fuerte dolor que sentía se lo impidió.

- ¡¡Mocoso idiota!! – dijo montándose sobre el chico bonito.

Roquefelerg estaba sobre el otra vez, Duo no podía moverse mucho debido a su mareo y la perdida de sangre que tenia, de pronto las manos del mayor rodearon el blanco cuello del ojivioleta con la intención de estrangularlo.

- ¡¡Es tu culpa que todo este acabado!! – gritaba Roquefelerg mientras apretaba mas y mas el cuello de Duo.

El ojivoleta no sabia que hacer, estaba mareado y muy débil, no podía defenderse, rodó sus ojos hacia atrás al ya no tener control sobre ellos, en ese momento se posaron momentáneamente sobre otros azul cobalto que lo miraban desconcertado.

- No… de… no… a… ayu… da… ayu… da... meee... - susurraba el ojivioleta en forma suplicante al dueño de aquellos ojos de mar al borde de perder el sentido.

"Voy a morir… voy a ser asesinado… creo que esta es la única forma de ser libre… por fin cumpliré la voluntad de este mundo… desapareceré de el…"

- ¡¡TODO ES TU CULPA!!, ¡¡MUERE!! MUERE!! ¡¡MUEREEE!! – gritaba sin dejar de apretar el cuello del chico bonito.

- S… So… Solo… - susurro débilmente el ojivioleta extendiendo sus brazos a los lados.

- ¡¡No lo toques!! – grito una voz a espaldas de Roquefelerg haciendo que este volteara y recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo lejos del alcance del chico bonito.

El mayor por el golpe soltó precipitadamente a Duo quien apenas podía respirar.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido después de haber tenido un conflicto mental consigo mismo, un hombre mayor de edad se había corrido golpeando a uno de los chicos que venían bajando con la intención de golpear al ojivioleta, después este se le encimo y lo había intentado matar, se quedo paralizado ante la escena que presenciaba, pero cuando vio aquellos hermosos ojos pidiendo ayuda fue cuando se levanto a auxiliarlo.

- ¿Estas bien? – susurro Heero levantándolo un poco del piso.

Lo tomo con sumo cuidado, levanto su cabeza y la acomodo sobre un cojín que estaba en el sofá para que el aire entrara mejor, tapo su nariz con los dedos y con su boca comenzó a soplarle aire al ojivioleta

- coff, cofff… - comenzó a toser el chico bonito en forma desesperada colocando sus manos en su cuello - uheeee!! Coff… puaggg!! (Vomito).

Estaba asustado, había estado a punto de morir, su cuello dolia, no dejaba de toser, por que?, por que todos querían desacerse de el?, tan mal estaba que hubiera nacido?, tan mal estaba que quisiera morir?.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?, ¡¡oye!! – pronunciaba una persona que lo sujetaba firmemente.

Era una voz muy agradable, se escuchaba preocupada y alterada, entreabrió los ojos y vio unos bellos ojos azul-cobalto perturbadores, sonrió para después ver un espacio completamente negro.

-Si… simplemente her… hermoso… - y así desmayarse, pero no sin antes recordar esos hermosos ojos azules.

Continuara…

OoOoOo

**Notas de la Autora**

**Palabras dulces de un conejo**:

Ohayou!! He regresado ajajaja, espero que me hayan extrañado durante este tiempo que me he ausentado ajajaja (nadie me extraño T.T).

Explico rápido, este Cap 1 de este maravilloso fic llamado Casa de muñecos, espero que les guste, es que con la universidad no he tenido tiempo de subirlos rápido jejeje XD, pero ojo, prometo no tardar demasiado, es frustrante no terminar.

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... no me enojo... todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!!**

Propaganda: lean Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios, La Atlántida, Mi chica de hielo, Abecedario de amor y Water Kiss n-n. Chuus!! (Besos!!).


	3. Encuentro

**Casa de Muñecos**

**Gundam Wing **

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**__"Me he convertido en un pajarito atrapado en una jaula de oro, solo quería encontrar la libertad para que nadie me lastimara, pero en lugar de eso lo único que encontré fue una prisión dorada en la que jamás podré salir, aun que ahora se que me amas, solo con eso soy feliz, si tan solo pudiera salir por un momento, seria para estar a tu lado, seguramente con eso podría morir feliz."_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **1x2…

**Category: **Yaoi, shonen ai, AU, Ooc, generalmente. n-nU

**Raiting: **lemon suave, masturbación, violación, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

**Warnings: **shonen ai, lima o lemon suave, masturbación, violación... si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: - **Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (Flash back).

**Nota 2:** Inspirado en los mangas Love Mode, este manga no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yuki Shimuzu y Boku wa kimi tori naritai, este manga no me pertenece, es propiedad de Homerun Ken. Espero les guste.

**Capitulo 2 – Encuentro.**

_**Tus palabras son como un elixir prohibido, son absorbidas por mi cuerpo haciéndolo estremecerse, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando tocas mi piel?, ¿Qué quieres que haga si tu presencia es maravillosa para mi?...**_

La luz tenue de la mañana se colaba por una de las rendijas de las persianas, lentamente el cuarto se iba calentando por el calor del verano.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, ¿Qué había pasado realmente?, solo recordaba como ese loco de Roquefelerg había intentado matarlo apretando fuertemente su cuello, apenas podía distinguir lo que veía, pero al recordar ese par de bellos ojos azul cobaltos que lo rescataron una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo provocándole un cosquilleo.

Ahora que estaba mas despierto, se encontraba boca abajo abrazando una almohada y una delgada sabana estaba cubriéndole desde su cintura hacia abajo, trato poco a poco de reconocer el lugar, la cama era muy cómoda y el satín de las fundas era suave, los cuadros de oleo colgados en cada una de las paredes color salmón, la alfombra roja y una puerta color caoba, no cabía la menor duda de que estaba en la enfermería de la mansión y no en un hospital.

Trato de sentarse en la cama para poder despejar su mente, pero apenas y levanto sus brazos cuando un fuerte dolor en su trasero se lo impidió, se recostó nuevamente en la cama quedando en la misma posición, ahora que prestaba mas atención, divisaba que no llevaba su acostumbrada bata, estaba desnudo, solo la sabana cubría su delgado cuerpo. Su rostro comenzó a horrorizarse, lentamente coloco sus manos en su parte lastimada, tenia una idea de lo que pasaba, pero quería cerciorarse de ello, con mucho cuidado acaricio su glúteo derecho y lo recorrió hasta llegar cerca a la parte del ano y pudo sentir una sutura reciente, se asusto, ahora estaba mas que claro, ya sabía lo que le había pasado, apretó fuertemente sus labios por la ira hasta sangrarlos y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse latentes una vez mas.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle ese tipo de cosas a el?, ¿Por qué tenia que volver a pasar por eso otra vez?, por esa razón odiaba el verano, algo malo siempre le pasaba en esa estación, parecía maldita para el.

"Aun puedo sentir el fantasma de sus manos sujetando fuertemente mi cuello" – dijo levantando sus manos y tocando su cuello levemente, sintiendo como este ardía.

- ¡Vete!, ¡vete! – se repetía a si mismo bajando su cabeza hasta recargarla en la cama.

El chico estaba sollozando, por un momento creyó que iba a morir en manos de ese bastardo.

- No, esto es mejor que hace cuatro años, esto es mejor… – se repetía a si mismo mientras se abrazaba fuertemente.

De pronto unos leves toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su trance, limpio sus lágrimas tan rápido como pudo con sus pulgares, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era la compasión de los demás, pero estaba decidido, esa noche escaparía de esa repugnante casa.

- Adelante – susurro acomodándose en la cama.

- ¡Duo! – entro preocupado un chico rubio de cabellos miel acercándose a la cama del trenzado.

- Solo, pero… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – dijo el trenzado sorprendido.

- Perdóname Duo, lamento haberte dejado solo, lamento no haberte podido sacar de aquí, en verdad lo siento – decía el ojimiel tomando al trenzado fuertemente de sus manos.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Duo desconcertado.

- Prometí que iba a sacarte de aquí costara lo que costara, estuve aquí arreglándolo con Treize, te tuve a mi alcance y aun así no te pude proteger, me siento culpable por ello – decía el ojimiel tristemente.

- Solo… - susurro el chico bonito.

- ¡Ese idiota te hizo daño y no pude protegerte!, menos mal que ese amable joven te salvo – decía el ojimiel besando ambas manos de Duo.

- ¿Amable joven? – pregunto interesado el ojivioleta.

- Si, un chico que según Treize había adquirido su membrecía apenas ayer por su cumpleaños, por casualidad estaba esperando a que su amigo, quien es miembro, terminara el contrato con Treize cuando apareciste tú, en verdad me alegro que estuviera ahí, si no… - dijo Solo mirando tristemente a Duo.

- No fue tu culpa, nadie sabía que una cosa así pasaría, debí haberlo golpeado con más fuerza, ¿y Quatre como esta? – dijo el trenzado preocupado por su amigo.

- El esta bien, ahora mismo esta en su habitación – le dijo sonriendo haciendo que el trenzado se calmara un poco - Duo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte y quiero que me contestes con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ¿Crees tener el valor para escapar de este lugar conmigo? – dijo Solo seriamente.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto desconcertado.

- Digamos que tengo un plan B, la negociación con Treize no funciono, así que quiero que estés seguro de lo que te pido - dijo el ojimiel encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tengo el valor Solo y quiero salir de aquí como no tienes una idea, pero le hice una promesa a Treize, no se si pueda hacerlo, además el me encontraría sin necesidad de esforzarse – dijo el chico bonito melancólicamente.

- Duo, yo… - trataba de decir Solo cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

- Duo, espero que te sientas mejor, lamento lo sucedido con Roquefelerg, pero créeme que ese bastardo no volverá al club nunca mas, ya me encargue de eso, ¿Qué hace aquí maestro Solo? – dijo el ojiazul caminando hacia donde estaba el trenzado, Solo se molesto y le contesto.

- Treize, ¡¿como es posible que permitieras que esto pasara?! Si no le hubieras dado a ese mal nacido a Duo por solo un poco más de dinero y me lo hubieras dado a mí como habíamos acordado esto no hubiera pasado – dijo el ojimiel encolerizado.

- ¿Duo?, Maestro Solo, con todo respeto le pido que no llame a Duo por su verdadero nombre, para todos es el muñeco de diamante excepto para mi y le suplico que no levante la voz, por si no lo ha notado esta en una enfermería – dijo fríamente el ojiazul.

- Hm… - gruño Solo más molesto que antes – "mal nacido arrogante."

- Duo, lamento todo esto, si hubiéramos sabido que esto pasaría nunca hubiera dejado a Roquefelerg contigo, no tenia idea de lo que haría – dijo el ojiazul tiernamente.

- Ya no importa Treize, lo echo, echo esta y no hay nada que puedan hacer, les pido que se vayan, quiero esta solo – mascullo el ojivioleta mirando hacia la ventana.

- Pero yo… - trato de protestar el ojimiel.

- He dicho que me dejen solo… - dijo el ojivioleta furioso mientras miraba a ambos hombres.

Tanto Solo como Treize quedaron en silencio.

- Si necesitas algo díselo a Quinze – dijo Treize saliendo de la enfermería y cerrando la puerta.

- Duo, solo te pido que pienses bien en lo que te dije y me lo hagas saber lo más pronto posible, sabes donde vivo, estaré esperando tu respuesta – dijo el ojimiel y salió de la habitación.

El chico bonito se quedo meditando aquellas palabras del ojimiel "¿Crees tener el valor para escapar de este lugar conmigo?". Tenia el valor y lo sabia bien, pero le había echo una promesa a Treize, jamás escaparía de el, pero, ¿Cómo no escapar de ese terrible lugar?, su promesa estaba perdiendo peso cada día que pasaba. Treize le había salvado la vida, pero ¿a que precio?, después de todo, aun que escapara Treize lo encontraría y las cosas serian peores. Pero…

- Tengo que salir de aquí, al menos tengo que intentarlo, este es mi ultimo día aquí, lo juro – dijo apretando sus puños fuertemente.

Unos golpes volvieron a llamar a la puerta, haciendo que el trenzado se irritara.

- ¡Dije que me dejen solo!, ¡¿acaso no lo comprenden?! – grito encolerizado.

- Discúlpeme Duo no lo sabia, solo quería ver si estabas bien, me retiro – contesto Quatre apenado asomándose ligeramente en la puerta.

- Ah Quatre espera no te vayas, pasa… – le dijo el ojivioleta apenado, pensaba que eran nuevamente Solo o Treize que no lo dejaban en paz.

- Lamento si te incomode Duo, esa no era mi intención – respondió el rubio pasando a la habitación.

- Discúlpame Quatre, es que cuando es verano me irrito con mucha facilidad, además después de lo de anoche… Por cierto, ¿no estas herido? – le dijo el ojivioleta con tono de preocupación.

- No es nada, solo me duele un poco la mejilla, pero nada de que preocuparse, me dijeron lo que te paso Duo, puedo ver tus marcas en el cuello – dijo el rubio acercándose al ojivioleta.

- Ah esto – dijo tocando su cuello suavemente – no es nada, ya hasta lo había olvidado – sonrió.

- Duo, a partir de hoy debes tener mas cuidado y pedirle a Treize que deje un par de guardias fuera de tu habitación cuando entre algún maestro, así se evitara nuevamente esto – dijo el rubio seriamente mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana al ojivioleta.

- Ya no será necesario Quatre – dijo el ojivioleta riendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto el ojiaqua desconcertado.

- Porque esta noche saldré de aquí – dijo el trenzado seguro de si mismo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto Quatre sorprendido.

- Si, además quiero pedirte un favor – le dijo al rubio con cierta frialdad.

- ¿Un favor? – pregunto Quatre sin entender, ¿Qué tramaba Duo?

- ¿Podrías traerme una maleta negra que esta escondida en mi armario? – le dijo tratando de sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Para que la necesitas? – pregunto curioso el rubio.

- Ahí tengo lo necesario para escapar – le dijo el trenzado sonriendo ampliamente.

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en las oficinas centrales de Oz…

En un bello edificio de amplios cristales ahumados que remplazaban las paredes, pertenecía a la compañía Lowe. Un rubio con una amplia sonrisa y traje café claro, caminaba por los enormes pasillos del último piso, sosteniendo un sobre que contenía documentos sumamente importantes. Dirigiéndose a la única oficina que se encontraba, que era la del dueño de la construcción, el frio tirano empresario Heero Lowe Yuy de 26 años muy joven para el puesto. Perecía muy confiado, su trato estaba a punto de cerrarse y el seria el dueño del 40% de la empresa Lowe, por eso una noche antes lo había llevado a esa linda "Casa de Muñecos", donde mucha gente rica tenia el placer de divertirse, creía que con eso tendría Heero comiendo de su palma y mas aun que se acostaba con su "novia" por casi 7 meses y el no tenia ni una sospecha, todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, solo faltaba una firma.

- Querida Lady, tan bella como siempre, ¿podrías decirle que ya estoy aquí?, casualmente tenemos un negocio importante de por medio – preguntaba el joven rubio de ojos azules guiñándole el ojo a la chica.

- Licenciado Ludock, tan bromista como siempre, el empresario Yuy esta atendiendo una llamada, lo recibirá en un momento, permítame anunciarlo – le dijo la mujer de piel blanca y cabellos castaños que caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros, los cuales sostenían un saco color guinda, le sonrió al rubio entrecerrando sus bellos ojos azules mientras tomaba el teléfono. Sabia la clase de gente que se acercaba a su jefe y el no era el primero de muchos que le hablaban melosamente para tratar de ganársela.

- Muchas gracias linda, lo espere aquí, mientras me distraigo con tu belleza – dijo en rubio sentándose coquetamente en la sala de espera.

La chica solo sonrió cortésmente mientras pensaba - "idiota".

OoOoOoOoO

- _¡Heero!, ¿como se te ocurre ir a ese tipo de lugares?, ¿con que clase de gente te estas juntando?, como tu hermano mayor es mi deber protegerte_ – decía una escandalosa voz por el auricular del celular.

- Zeck, si no tienes nada importante que decir voy a colgar, estoy trabajando – decía el ojiazul colocando un cigarro en sus labios.

- _Que cruel eres, ¿crees que yo tampoco estoy trabajando?, sabes que me preocupo por ti, ¿que diría nuestra hermosa madre si viera en lo que te has convertido?, su pequeño angelito se a…_ - seguía diciendo la voz sin parar a lo que Heero separo su celular de su oído y lo alejo hasta donde su brazo alcanzaba.

De pronto la pequeña luz verde del teléfono de la oficina parpadeaba anunciándole que tenia una llamada en espera, mientras los reclamos de su hermano seguían oprimió el altavoz.

- ¿Qué sucede One? – respondió fríamente.

- Lamento molestarlo, pero el licenciado Ludock acaba de llegar y me dijo que tenían un negocio pendiente – decía la mujer.

- Esta bien One, gracias, dile que en un momento salgo por el – dijo el ojiazul un poco fastidiado por la situación.

- Zeck, ¡voy a colgar ahora! – dijo el ojiazul molesto acercando finalmente el celular a su oído.

- ¿Por lo menos escuchaste lo que te dije? – y con esas ultimas palabras colgó el celular tajantemente.

- ¡Mierda!, yo no estoy perdiendo el tiempo como el – mascullo entre dientes prendiendo su cigarro mientras guardaba el celular en su cintura.

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

- Entra – ordeno Heero aun irritado mientras exhalaba el humo del tabaco.

- Ok – dijo sonriendo el rubio entrando a la oficina del ojiazul.

- One, que nadie nos moleste, aun que digan que sea importante, que dejen el mensaje contigo – le dijo fríamente a la mujer.

- ¿Aun que sea su hermano? – dijo la mujer riendo ligeramente.

- En especial el, si vuelve a marcar cuelga inmediatamente, es una orden – dijo fríamente y cerro de golpe la puerta.

- Vaya, vaya, no pensé que el joven Zeck causara ese efecto en él – dijo la mujer riendo ampliamente.

Dentro de la oficina…

- Parece que no estas de buen humor Heero – le dijo el rubio sonriente mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sofá de la oficina.

- Habla rápido que aun tengo trabajo – le dijo fríamente el ojiazul sentándose frente al rubio sin dejar de fumar.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, siempre sin rodeos, he venido por dos cosas básicamente – dijo el rubio con mirada seria y sacando del folder varios papeles – estos papeles son del trato del que hemos estado hablando desde hace meses, ya tengo las firmas de los demás miembros del consejo de la empresa, pero aun me falta la mas importante, la del dueño, ósea la tuya, te los dejo y mañana vendré por ellos – dijo colocándolos en una mesa para café frente a ellos.

- Que rápido eres, pensé que tardarías mas en conseguirlas – dijo el ojiazul mirando los papeles en la mesa pero sin tocarlos.

- Ya sabes como soy en los negocios, no me gusta perder el tiempo, así que, ¿que dices? – dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

- Mañana te daré mi respuesta – dijo fríamente el ojiazul apagando el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesa.

- Espero que sea buena, ¡ha! Y por cierto, casi lo olvido, Treize me dio el contrato, también solo falta tu firma y serás un miembro formal del club, también te lo dejo y mañana me das una respuesta o si quieres hoy mismo los llevo si te urge – Heero lo vio con frialdad – Ok entiendo mañana, por cierto, gran escándalo ¿no lo crees?, menos mal que estabas ahí – dijo el rubio comenzando a reír sin parar.

- Hm… - gruño el ojiazul colocando otro cigarro en su boca.

- ¿Te han dicho que es agradable charlar contigo?, eso es todo por mi parte, espero pronto una respuesta, nos vemos mañana – dijo el rubio estrechando la mano del ojiazul y saliendo de la oficina.

- Hermosa Lady, gracias por todo, espero que podamos vernos en otro momento fuera de la oficina – dijo el rubio sonriéndole ampliamente a la castaña.

- Lo espero con ansias - dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz – todos son iguales – murmuro para sus adentros.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Heero se levanto del sofá y solo tomo el contrato de Treize, se acerco a su enorme ventana de cristales ahumados, estaba anocheciendo, lentamente las luces de la calle y de los edificios comenzaban a encenderse, incluyendo los faros de los autos, exhalo el humo de su cigarro fuertemente.

- ¿Me pregunto si ese chico estará bien?, era muy bello – pronuncio como un susurro – quiero volver a verlo – dijo recordando aquellos raros y hermosos ojos amatistas.

Tomo su pluma y firmo el contrato sin vacilar guardándolo en un cajón de su escritorio. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, ¿acoso Zeck no entendía que no quería hablar con el?,

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en el club casa de muñecos…

Todo estaba listo, la ropa que Solo le había regalado hacia unos meses, el dinero que Roquefelerg le había dado cruelmente, la salida que estaba mas que estudiada, todo era perfecto, esa noche seria libre, solo faltaba lo mas importante y doloroso de todo, la despedida…

- Ya esta todo listo Quatre – le decía a su amigo sonriéndole ampliamente.

- No voy a detenerte Duo, pero ¿quisiera que lo pensaras un poco mas?, es una locura – decía preocupadamente el chico de ojos aqua mientras cuidaba que nadie entrara en la puerta de la enfermería.

- Ya he soportado bastante Quatre, está fue la última vez que recibo este trato, ninguna persona debería pasar por lo mismo que yo – decía el ojivioleta cambiándose lo mas rápido que podía, pero al mismo tiempo procurando no lastimarse demasiado, aun estaba muy débil – ni siquiera tú.

- No estoy my seguro de que debas hacer esto Duo, creo que necesitas recuperarte primero, tu sutura aun no ha cerrado, ¡puede pasarte algo!, piénsalo un poco con la cabeza fría – decía mas preocupado el ojiaqua.

- No Quatre, ya lo pensé por 4 años y ya lo decidí, además Solo prometió que iba a ayudarme en esto, hoy me pregunto que si tenía el valor para escapar de aquí y le dije que sí – dijo el ojivioleta colocando su chamarra y una gorra color azul donde escondió su largo cabello castaño.

- Ambos sabemos que lo tienes Duo, pero si Treize te atrapa, no sabemos que sea capaz de hacer, la ultima vez que intentaste escapar te encerró en tu habitación por un mes entero – dijo el ojiaqua angustiado – creo que estas tomando esto muy a la ligera, el es bastante poderoso y nosotros solo somos muñecos vivientes, no valemos nada – susurro tristemente el ojiaqua.

- Te equivocas Quatre, valemos mas que esa basura llamada Treize y se lo voy a demostrar, algún día regresare y le hare pagar todos estos años de abuso – dijo el trenzado apretando fuertemente sus puños.

- Duo… - susurro tristemente el rubio.

- Pero ten por seguro que no me olvidare de ti Quatre, regresare por ti, es una promesa – dijo tomando las manos del rubio.

- ¿Lo prometes? – le dijo el ojiaqua con una sonrisa.

- Lo prometo amigo, ahora tengo que irme, deséame suerte – le dijo el ojivioleta saliendo de la enfermería riendo felizmente.

- Mi amigo Duo, espero que tu no rompas tu promesa – dijo melancólicamente Quatre mientras una lagrima rodaba de su mejilla.

OoOoOoOoO

En los departamentos residenciales de los suburbios Oz, una pelea poco usual se presenciaba.

- ¡Espera Heero!, ¡dime que no es verdad que terminas nuestra relación! – gritaba histérica una rubia con un camisón corto desaliñado al igual que su cabello.

- Has lo que quieras… - dijo fríamente el ojiazul dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Pero todo es tu culpa, siempre estas trabajando nunca estas para mí, no me pones atención, tú me hiciste hacer esto por que me sentía sola, ¿que esperabas que hiciera?, tengo necesidades, ¡Heero! – gritaba la chica al borde de la desesperación al ver que sus palabras no surtían efecto con el chico de ojos cobalto.

- Debiste pensarlo antes de hacerlo Relena, no te molestes por venir a mi apartamento, ya no serás bienvenida… - pronuncio el chico mirándola fríamente.

OoOoOoOoO

En la recepción…

Entro sigilosamente a la recepción, no quería ser descubierto ni por la cámara de seguridad ni por los guardias, bajo su gorra tapando la mitad de su rostro, ¿por que los ricos tienen que ser tan exagerados?, esta bien que sean importantes, pero tener a 10 guardias en la entrada con perros entrenados y mas de 13 cámaras solo en la recepción, mas las que están escondidas, era demasiado.

Se acerco tímidamente a la recepción, un tipo algo mayor y con actitud soberbia lo miraba con extrañes. Estaba nervioso, ¿el plan resultaría?, tenía que resultar, si no…

- Disculpe, estoy buscando el departamento del maestro Solo, perdón, de Solo Keler - dijo bajando aun mas su gorra para que las cámaras no lo grabaran.

- Lo lamento, pero esa información es privada, a menos que me muestre una identificación y se registra en mi maquina, con gusto se la daré – dijo el tipo de la recepción muy altaneramente.

"¡Malditos ricos!, creen que son intocables, que bueno que Solo me dio esto, pero hará falta una pequeña actuación" – pensó sonriendo con malicia.

- ¡Como se atreve!, ¿acaso no conoce al hermano del millonario Keler? , me llamo Duo Keler – dijo mostrándole al hombre una falsa identificación – ¡soy el hermano de Solo! – dijo el trenzado indignado dejándole la credencial en el escritorio.

- ¡Ha! – Exclamo el hombre con asombro y susto – disculpe usted no lo sabia, el señor Keler no hablo de que tenia un hermano, pase por favor, su habitación es la 5008, ¿desea que uno de nuestros chicos suba su equipaje? – pregunto atentamente al ver la pesada maleta del chico bonito.

- No es necesario, mi hermano no habla mucho de la familia, además de que no tiene por que hacerlo, no me quedare por mucho tiempo, gracias de todos modos y espero que no se vuelva a presentar este tipo de actitudes – simulo Duo aun mas indignado mientras caminaba al ascensor cargando su maleta.

- No se preocupe señor, no volverá a ocurrir – le gritaba el chico de la recepción hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

- Ja, ja, ja – reía Duo sin parar.

"Es tan fácil engañar a la gente, pero debo ser cauteloso, Solo me dijo que tenia alrededor de 10 minutos en lo que revisaban la credencial y se daban cuenta de que era falsa, debo entrar en su apartamento antes de que pase algo".

OoOoOoOoO

- Si… Si tu terminas esto me matara, me moriré, no puedo vivir sin ti, ¡HEERO! – la chica se arrodillo con voz desesperada y agarro fuertemente el pantalón del ojiazul.

- ¿Se supone que debe importarme? – Dijo el ojiazul solamente mirándola desde arriba sin bajar su rostro, la chica no menciono nada y se quedo atónita – eso pensé – dijo jalando su pierna para que soltara su pantalón y salió dando un portazo.

La rubia no respondió nada y se quedo frente a la puerta del apartamento inerte.

OoOoOoOoO

Estaba frente a su puerta, pero por alguna razón no quería tocarla, no quería que Solo lo recibiera por compasión, el era una persona muy orgullosa, había salido adelante el solo después de esos 4 terribles años, no tal vez antes de eso. Pero ahora, necesitaba mas que nunca la ayuda de Solo, pero por alguna razón sus manos comenzaban a temblar, ya llevaba mas de 15 minutos enfrente de su puerta, ¿Qué esperaba?

"Estoy nervioso, mis piernas están temblando y mi corazón late muy rápido que podía reventar, jamás pensé que tocar un simple timbre me hiciera ponerme de esta manera. Estaba decidido a buscar a Solo como habíamos quedado, pero ¿por que estoy dudando?, mi mano esta tan cerca del timbre, pero por alguna razón no puedo tocarlo."

- Vamos Duo, ¿Qué estas esperando?, solo es tocar a la puerta y ya, no sucederá nada – decía entre dientes.

Lentamente acerco su temblorosa mano al timbre y lo taco, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- ¿No esta?, pero… - dijo extrañado, toco nuevamente el timbre pero nadie le abría, poco a poco su nerviosismo se fue transformando en desesperación - ¿Qué sucede Solo, por que no abres? – decía entre dientes insistiendo mas y mas en tocar el timbre.

De pronto una voz lo saco de su trance al querer tocar más el timbre y pudo ver que se trataba del guardia de seguridad que le había dado problemas cuando entro.

- ¡Ahí esta!, es ese tipo de gorra azul, atrápenlo – dijo el oficial corriendo hacia Duo.

- ¡Mierda!, ábreme Solo – mascullo entre dientes mientras tocaba más insistentemente el timbre del departamento de Solo.

OoOoOoOoO

- ¡Al demonio los dos! – gruño molesto mientras sacaba un cigarro de su gabardina y entraba en el ascensor.

"Maldición, como se atrevió a llevar a mi socio a la casa. Ese idiota en el cual confié, y esa estupidez de me moriré, ¿pensaba que con eso era suficiente y se arreglaría?, ahora se que realmente no la necesito." – pensaba mientras el elevador bajaba poco a poco cuando se detuvo en uno de los pisos.

- Rayos estoy realmente irritado… - dijo arrojando su cigarro al piso y lo apago con fuerza con su zapato bien lustrado.

De pronto la puesta se abrió de golpe y un chico entro al ascensor chocando contra el.

- ¿Pero que…? – susurro el ojiazul agarrando de los hombros al trenzado para que ambos no cayeran por el empujón.

- ¡Alto! – grito el guardia de vigilancia mientras se cerraba la puerta.

- Auch… - dijo Duo sobando su nariz para después mirar hacia arriba y ver con quien había chocado.

Al mirar mejor diviso que era un chico muy guapo, de piel apiñonada y hermosas facciones, su cabello estaba completamente revuelto, pero le quedaba muy bien ese look, el aroma que despedía era a tabaco y colonia, le agradaba y mas aun sus dos hermosos ojos azul cobalto que lo veían con sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo con frialdad.

- Ah disculpe – dijo completamente ruborizado bajando la mirada junto con su gorra mientras se escondía detrás del ojiazul.

- Hm… – gruño fríamente el ojiazul, pero no dejaba de ver a ese lindo chico que había subido al ascensor con el.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Relena linda, temo que debo irme a casa, esto resulto un poco complicado para mi, sabes que Heero es mi mayor inversión así es que espero que esto termine mejor así, no quiero molestarlo mas – decía el rubio terminando de arreglar su corbata.

- No lo acepto… - susurro la rubia recargada en el balcón del departamento.

- ¿Cariño?... – pregunto el rubio al ver que Relena tomaba una maseta que estaba en el piso del balcón.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Hm… - gruño en molestia Duo al notar que el ojiazul no dejaba de mirarlo.

- ¿Que no te he visto en otra parte? – pregunto finalmente el ojiazul al ver las finas facciones de su acompañante mas detalladamente.

- No creo que no, si me disculpa tengo prisa… - susurro Duo bajando mas la gorra para evitar que el ojiazul lo descubriera, probablemente el era un cliente de esa horrenda casa y lo había visto ya que el era famoso, lo mejor era no averiguarlo.

Al detenerse el ascensor se preparo para salir corriendo al ver las puertas del ascensor abiertas. Salió caminando a prisa, probablemente si corría sospecharían mas de el, después de todo, Solo si lo había traicionado.

- Oye aguarda… - grito el ojiazul saliendo del elevador casi detrás del chico y tratando de detenerlo antes de que se fuera.

- ¡Rayos! – volvió a susurrar el ojivioleta sin detenerse – probablemente si me reconoció, maldición Solo, ¿por que tuviste que hacerme esto?, no debí confiar en ti – mascullo entre dientes.

- ¡Oye espera! – gritaba Heero mientras caminaba mas a prisa para alcanzarlo, ¿Por qué los hobbies tenían que ser tan largos? – Espera, espera, espera – dijo deteniéndolo al fin en la calle, cerca de la entrada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – dijo Duo molesto, ¿Por qué lo seguía con tanta insistencia?

OoOoOoOoOoO

- No es verdad Heero, tu y yo no hemos terminado, si no eres mío, no serás de nadie mas – grito la rubia arrojando la maseta con todas sus fuerzas cuando diviso la figura de Heero.

- ¡Relena no lo hagas! – le grito el chico tratando de detenerla, pero ya era tarde, había dejado caer la maceta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Espera, solo quiero saber, ¿cual es tu nombre? – dijo Heero fríamente sin apartar la vista del chico.

- ¿Mi nombre? – susurro Duo extrañado por las palabras del ojiazul.

De pronto una maseta choco contra la cabeza del chico haciendo que cayera inconsciente al piso, Heero quedo impactado ante lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué rayos?... – dijo mirando hacia arriba, viendo a la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro - Esa idiota… - dijo furioso.

- Relena, ¿que hiciste? – dijo asustado el rubio asomándose por el balcón.

- Oye resiste, ¡OYE! – repetía Heero sosteniendo al trenzado entre sus brazos y sacudiéndolo un poco.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En el hospital central de Oz…

- No tiene nada inusual en su cráneo ni en sus ondas cerebrales. La tierra estaba seca, lo cual hizo que la carga sea mas ligera, además la maseta estaba echa de plástico, así es que podemos decir que fue afortunado. Yo creo que muy pronto recuperara la conciencia, pero realmente Heero, no debería importarme mucho que tu causaras esta situación, pero sucede que eres mi patético y único hermano, el menor para ser exactos y lo que hagas me afecta, ¿no te da pena avergonzarme de esta manera? – decía un chico de cabello rubio platinado, ojos azul cielo con gafas redondas y revisando unos estudios en sus manos.

- Zeck… - mascullo molesto Heero antes las molestas palabras del mayor.

- Espero que hayas tenido suficiente con las mujeres por ahora, además Relena no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos y actuando como si estuviera molesto.

- Podrías callarte estoy tratando de pensar – le dijo Heero gritándole molesto.

- Hm… - gruño Zeck en descontento.

- Les ruego que disculpen mi intromisión, ¿pero esta aquí Duo Maxwell? – les interrumpió un hombre mayor de edad preocupado.

- ¿Duo Maxwell?, ¿se refiere a este chico?, ¿es usted miembro de su familia señor? – pregunto Zeck interesado.

- Ah, mi nombre es Peigan, soy un conocido de él, pero lo considero como un hijo – dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-- _Voces… Escucho voces de personas,_ _hace mucho calor, parecen ser voces alegres… Mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana mayor, están en casa… ¿Verano?, si, es mi cumpleaños, seguramente me están preparando una sorpresa, es la estación mas feliz del año, yo pensé que ese verano continuaría por un largo tiempo… Cuando entre podía ver la sangre que provenía de sus cabezas aplastadas…--_

"_Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital con el cuello inmóvil, las extremidades vendadas y el oxigeno provenía de una mascarilla. Pero las voces seguían."_

_-- El solo tiene 15 años, ¿que se supone que haremos?_

_-- Ponerlo mientras en una institución, ¿encontrarle un hogar adoptivo?, es todo lo que podemos hacer por el. _

_-- La compañía que manejaba su padre no andaba del todo bien, incluso embargaron su casa y estaban rentando un departamento. No me extraña que les haya pasado todo esto por su mal trabajo en los negocios. _

_-- ¿Por qué tuvo que haber una persona que lo auxiliara? Me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor que el muriera. Pobre chico._

_-- Tienes razón, creo que el hubiera preferido morir después de lo que vivió todo ese tiempo._

"_Que crueles, que palabras más crueles"…_

OoOoOoOoO

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el ojiazul sacudiéndolo un poco.

- ¿Donde estoy?... – murmuro el ojivioleta tallando levemente sus ojos para tratar de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación.

- Estas en el hospital central de Oz, no hay nada de que preocuparse, no llores – le dijo el ojiazul fríamente.

- ¿Llorando? – Dijo al sentir húmedos sus ojos y con ambos pulgares los limpio rápidamente así mismo como se levanto - ¿Dónde esta mi gorra? – dijo preocupado al ver como varias hebras de su cabello sobre sus hombros.

- Si no tienes nauseas ni dolor de cabeza, entonces supongo que ya estas bien, pero si comienzas a sentirte mal, no dudes en regresar – dijo una voz detrás suyo que lo sorprendió haciéndolo voltear rápidamente.

- Gracias, muchas gracias, maestro… - dijo Duo levantándose de la cama sintiendo un pequeño dolor, decidió no hacerle caso y le hizo una leve reverencia.

- ¿Maestro?, ja, ja, eres muy simpático, pero no tienes por que agradecerme si toda la culpa fue del idiota que esta detrás de mí, así que no te preocupes por la cuenta el la pagara como disculpa – dijo Zeck apuntando con su dedo índice a Heero quien lo veía con una mirada asesina.

- Con permiso, muchas gracias – dijo una vez mas el chico bonito tomando sus cosas y salió de la habitación sin la necesidad de esconder su cabello.

- Lindo, ¿no lo crees? – le dijo Zeck sonriéndole ampliamente al ojiazul – quien iba a decir que en estos tiempos había chicos muy guapos, su cabello es hermoso, castaño y sedoso, sus bellos y extraños ojos violetas poco inusuales, ¡ha!, si Noin se entera de que atendí a un chico tan guapo, seguramente me matara – dijo el peli plateado riendo pícaramente.

- Hum… - gruño molesto Heero mirando hacia otro lado – "Definitivamente es él" – pensó el ojiazul haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoO

"Rayos, definitivamente odio el verano, siempre algo malo tiene que pasarme, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero menos mal que no me la partió en dos, ¿ahora que se supone que hare?, Solo es un idiota y Howard esta muerto, tendré que trabajar, pero por ahora me esconderé de Treize, ese bastardo es capaz de buscarme por debajo de las piedras".

- ¿Duo? – susurro una voz muy familiar detrás de el haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- Mierda – mascullo entre dientes mientras volteaba - ¿Peigan?, ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿te mando Treize?, no quiero regresar, no me obligaran – dijo alarmado el chico bonito.

- ¿Treize? – Pregunto el mayor extrañada - no, tranquilízate, solo quería saber como estabas, yo vengo todos los días a hacerme un chequeo, esto de ser viejo no es fácil y mas siendo un simple portero – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Entonces, ¿el maestro no te obligo a venir? – pregunto el trenzado sorprendido.

- No, pero ya que te encontré… - respondió el mayor sacando metiendo su mano a su bolsillo tratando de sacar algo.

- No Peigan no quiero, me costo mucho escapar de esa jaula de oro, no me obligues a volver, no quiero estar encerrado otra vez, moriría antes de regresar – dijo el chico bonito en señal de suplica.

- Entonces haremos como si nos hubiéramos visto – sonrió el mayor mientras sacaba de su bolsa un poco de dinero y se lo daba al trenzado.

- Peigan… - susurro el trenzado tomando el dinero con ambas manos – te prometo que te lo regresare pronto, gracias – dijo abrazando al mayor.

- Y bien, ¿que piensas hacer? – le dijo el mayor un poco preocupado.

- De ahora en adelante yo cuidare de mi mismo, adiós Peigan – le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente al mayor mientras salía del consultorio.

- Adiós y cuídate Duo – dijo el hombre tristemente.

OoOoOoOoO

- Heero, ¿vas a dejar que se vaya así como así? – le pregunto su hermano mirándolo con duda.

- ¡Cierra la boca Zeck! – le grito Heero molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo al trenzado.

- A mi no me engañas Heero, eres una persona bondadosa – dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

OoOoOoOoO

Salió del hospital con una ligera punzada en su cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que tantas cosas horrendas le pasaran en verano?, parecía una maldición, ¿hasta cuando iba a romperse?

No tenia mucho dinero, lo que Peigan y Roquefelerg le habían dado no seria suficiente, solo le duraría un mes, no tenia familia, no tenia un hogar estable, amenos de que el viejo Howard aun tenga su "guardadito". Era lo mas seguro.

- Oye, espera aquí mientras traigo el automóvil, te llevare a tu casa – le dijo el ojiazul sacándolo de su trance.

Duo se sobresalto al escuchar esa fría voz, volteo de golpe para toparse con ese par de ojos de mar que lo miraban indiferente. Su corazón palpito rápidamente, ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso al ver esos ojos cobalto? No, el había sido el responsable de que hubiera estado en el hospital, no era una persona de confianza.

- ¿Es un adulto responsable?, digo por que eso de que le arrojen masetas en la cabeza saliendo de un edificio no es responsabilidad ¿Ho si?, pero aunque lo fuera, no es necesario que se moleste, puedo caminar – dijo fríamente el ojivioleta.

- Si soy responsable y entiendo perfectamente tu sarcasmo y descontento hacia mí, así que no te quedes ahí parado y vamos por el automóvil – dijo volteando hacia el estacionamiento del hospital.

- No quiero ir con usted – dijo el trenzado rotundamente.

- Bueno si no quieres ir en auto, iremos caminando, de todos modos te acompañare, te llevare al club antes de que se preocupen por ti – le pregunto Heero sacando una cajetilla de cigarros de su saco.

- ¿Que? – dijo sobresaltado el ojivioleta.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – le dijo el ojiazul arqueando una de sus cejas en señal de descontento.

- No, pero antes tengo que ir a un lugar – dijo el ojivioleta comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección contraria, haciendo que el ojiazul lo siguiera muy de cerca.

"No tengo opción, pero seré cauteloso, yo no confió en nadie. Si confió en el, terminara traicionándome como todos los demás y quedare como un idiota. No dejare que me lleve de nuevo al club".

Ambos caminaron por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, ¿Qué era lo que quería?, ¿Qué buscaba al seguirlo? Todo ya había quedado arreglado ¿no?, con la cuenta del hospital todo estaba perdonado, pero ¿Por qué se empeñaba en acompañarlo a su casa?, era absurdo, ¿Qué estaba buscando ese ojiazul?

Duo no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás cada vez que podía, el ojiazul aun lo veía fríamente y caminaba a su paso, se sentía observado y analizado, era una sensación muy estresante, un escalofrió recorría su espalda y lo estremecía, tenia que hacer algo para persuadirlo.

OoOoOoOoO

Llegaron a una zona de mala muerte en una parte de la ciudad, llena de vándalos y vagos malolientes, un ligar sucio donde solo los traficantes de todo tipo de cosas se dedicaban a hacer lo suyo.

Había dado las gracias de no haber llevado su auto a ese horrible lugar, había una posibilidad de que pasaran desapercibidos si caminaban, aun que estaba continuamente en guardia, pero lo que mas le inquietaba era, ¿Qué rayos tenia que hacer el trenzado en ese lugar?

- No entiendo por que debes seguirme – dijo el ojivioleta furioso mirando al ojiazul molesto.

- Porque eres menor de edad, por culpa mía te cayó una maseta y por hacerme venir a este repugnante lugar sin mi auto en lugar de ir directamente al club – dijo el ojiazul fríamente dejando a Duo boquiabierto.

"¡Rayos!, este tipo es listo, ni hablar, seré cauteloso con él".

- Ok, tu ganas, pero déjame hacer esto solo, después podrás llevarme al club – dijo aun molesto el ojivioleta mientras abría la puerta de un bar de mala muerte.

- Hn… - mascullo en señal de molestia el ojiazul mirando hacia otro lado.

Duo rodo los ojos hacia arriba en señal de fastidio, decidió no seguir con la discusión y entro en el bar sin importarle nada. Heero regreso la vista hacia la puerta, donde se topo con un cartelón.

- Si buscas trabajo de medio tiempo cuenta con nosotros, huh… - leyó Heero en uno de los cartelones que estaba afuera del bar.

"Mmm, no parece un lugar muy bueno para pedir trabajo, aun que sea un bar, algo huele muy mal por aquí y no precisamente el sitio."

OoOoOoOoO

- Disculpa, buenas noches, ¿esta el maestro Howard? – pregunto el ojivioleta mirando a un joven de cabellos largos amarrados en una coleta, bebía licor y estaba leyendo una carta sobre la barra.

- ¿He?, ¿Quien demonios eres tu? – le dijo el chico molesto, mostrando un rubor en su rostro por el alcohol, se levanto de su asiento y se tambaleo un poco.

- Mi nombre es… No importa, solo dígame si se encuentra, necesito hablar con él, es muy importante – le pregunto el chico bonito seriamente mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

- El señor Howard falleció hace unos meses, no me importa en lo personal, si hubiera dejado algún dinero me sentiría tranquilo para mantener este bar de porquería, ¡ahora lárgate que tengo que cerrar! – dijo el chico furioso ante la pregunta del ojivioleta.

- ¿Falleció?... – susurro abriendo enormemente los ojos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Eres sordo o que?, por culpa de un estúpido llamada Duo yo deje de recibir mi paga, odio a ese malnacido, ¡ya lárgate mocoso! – le grito arrojándole la botella de licor, Duo pudo esquivarla, pero esta se estrello en la pared rompiéndose en pequeños fragmentos.

- Eso no puede ser, si eso es verdad, entonces, ¿quien se quedo con mi dinero?, ¿en donde se supone que viviré? – le dijo al chico enfadado.

- ¡Cállate!, ¡no me interesa lárgate!, amenos de que tu seas Duo – dijo el chico alcoholizado acercándose peligrosamente a él, lo cual hizo que el chico bonito abriera la puerta rápidamente para huir – ¡espera mocoso! – grito el chico, pero Duo ya había abandonado la habitación.

Duo salió corriendo del bar, ese tipo iba a matarlo si se enteraba de quien era. No se dio cuenta de que Heero lo miraba extrañado por su reacción segundos antes.

- ¿Terminaste? – le pregunto desinteresadamente.

- Hn… - mascullo Duo mirándolo fríamente y comenzando a caminar rumbo al hospital sin decirle nada al ojiazul.

- ¡Oye! – le grito Heero tratando de darle alcance, pero el trenzado no le hacia caso.

"Maldito mocoso, como se atreve a ignorarme, aun que por los gritos, puedo decir que fue una gran pelea, ¿Quién será ese tal Howard?".

Duo caminaba furioso, ¿Cómo era posible que el viejo Howard hubiese muerto?. En hombre en el cual confió para que su dinero estuviera a salvo había muerto. ¿Qué debía hacer?.

Sin darse cuenta llego hasta unas casas de nivel medio donde solía vivir antes, ¿Por qué había caminado hacia tan terrible lugar?. Se detuvo en seco al identificar todo en su entorno, no, debía salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, ese lugar comenzaba a darle escalofríos.

Heero se detuvo al ver como el ojivioleta se detenía en aquellas casas de nivel medio, eran lugares donde la gente rentaba y sobrevivía con un salario bajo, pequeños departamentos de dos en dos con un pequeño patio por cada uno. Levanto las cejas en asombro, ¿Qué hacia el trenzado en ese lugar?.

- Bastardo arrogante, ¿como te atreves a aparecer después de todos estos años? – pronuncio un hombre mayor jalando al ojivioleta por uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Maestro Roger? – pronuncio sorprendido el ojivioleta al ver al mayor.

- ¿Que esa estupidez de maestro?, tenme mas respeto, ¡es suficiente!, tenemos que hablar, te mostrare lo que hicieron tus padres – dijo el hombre comenzando a jalarlo hacia uno de los departamentos y sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron enormemente, el departamento estaba completamente en ruinas. Lentamente pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre el carbonizado lugar, la lluvia daba su aparición, solo quedaba en pie trozos de madera quemada y varias paredes ennegrecidas por el incendio, eso era terrible.

- El departamento… - susurro horrorizado el ojivioleta.

Sus fuerzas comenzaron a irse, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿como era posible que su antiguo hogar había terminado así?.

- ¡Lleva así más de dos años!, ¡esperaba que tuvieras el valor de aparecer después de haberte ido con esa ramera!, ¿pensabas que ibas a escapar como tus irresponsables padres?, ¡pues estas muy equivocado!, ¡no te dejare hasta que me pagues todo! – decía el mayor mientras jalaba mas la cabeza del trenzado - Por que no solo fue el departamento, mi jardín y parte de mi casa también están dañados, hace una semana fue reconstruida, ahora apúrate, ¡trabajaras para mi de sol a sol! – decía el mayor encolerizado.

- Pero yo… - titubeo el ojivioleta mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

- ¿Tienes dinero para ir cubriendo tu deuda? – le reprocho el mayor arrojando al trenzado sobre el encharcado pavimento.

- Mmm… - susurro Duo con la cabeza baja, ¿Cómo podía explicarle al viejo Roger su situación?, su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

"¿Que hago?, esto es peor no tengo casa y estoy pagando algo que no hice."

- ¡No te quedes callado idiota!, ¡Contéstame! – le dijo el mayor furioso mientras levantaba la cara del chico bonito con su arrugada mano, el rostro del ojivioleta estaba empapado y de sus ojos resbalaban perladas lagrimas - Y yo que pensé que eras un niño desamparado, resultaste ser igual a tus padres – reprocho el mayor soltando su rostro.

"Ya lo se… Ya lo se… ¡YA LO SEEE!" – pensaba Duo al borde del llanto, ¿Qué podía salir peor?.

- ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡TU ERES EL ERROR QUE DEBE SER BORRADO! – le grito fuertemente levantando su mano para abofetear al trenzado.

- Pero… ¿Quién?… ¿Quien diablos eres tu?, no desearas usar la violencia contra tus mayores o si? Podrías salir perjudicado – dijo el mayor al ver como un hombre alto sostenía su mano para evitar que golpeara al ojivioleta.

- ¿Violencia?, acaso lo que acaba de hacer con este chico no fue violento?. En primer lugar tiene usted evidencias de que los padres del chico hicieron el incendio?, no verdad?, además menciono que eso sucedió hace dos años y parece que el chico no estaba en su domicilio, no le parece que el que tiene que estar avergonzado es usted?. Solo mire al chico, no sabe lo que sucedió, mejor dicho no tiene ni idea, fue mala suerte solamente. Ya deje de gritarle y culparlo por algo que el no hizo – dijo molesto el ojiazul sin soltar el brazo del mayor.

- Eso es verdad – susurro una mujer detrás de ellos.

- Pobre chico – comento otra persona.

- La casa era antigua debió ser un corto circuito – dijo una mujer a las demás personas.

- Nh… maldito mocoso – refunfuño el mayor apretando sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos.

Heero lo soltó lentamente, si pretendía golpear al trenzado, no se lo iba a permitir, mas adelante hablaría con el ojivioleta sobre el incidente, ahora lo que realmente importaba era que estuviera a salvo de ese viejo. El mayor solo lo miro con furia y se retiro a su casa sin decir palabra alguna.

"¿Porque?, ¿por que todo lo que pasa es mi culpa?, ¿acaso yo soy el malo?, ¿Que cosas malas habré hecho para que todo esto me pase?" – pensaba tristemente Duo mientras las frías gotas de lluvia mojaban todo su ser.

(Flash back)

_- No se pudo evitar que viviera – pronuncio el doctor angustiado._

_- El costo de la operación y la estancia son elevados – dijo una voz áspera._

_- Si fuera chica seria mas fácil pagar, pero es un hombre… Aun que debo admitir que es muy bello - dijo el doctor._

_- Yolo pagare – dijo la voz áspera – pero quiero algo a cambio de su parte…_

"_Mis padres me abandonaron… No tengo a donde ir… Matones me persiguen, todo esta perdido… Este hombre me ofrece libertad, pero ¿a costa de que?, ¿a que precio quiero mi libertad?"._

_- Todo es tu culpa, ¡tu eres el malo! – le gritaba la figura inconfundible de Roquefelerg._

"_No es cierto, no es verdad, ¿por que?, ¿por que?"._

_- ¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA! – le gritaba el señor Roger._

"_No, no, NOOO"._

(Fin del Flash Back)

- ¡¿PORQUE TODO ES MI CULPA?! – grito el trenzado desesperado mientras caía sobre sus rodillas en el pavimento, haciendo que el agua encharcada lo mojara por completo y se mezclara con sus lagrimas.

"¿Por que solo yo tengo que conocer esos ojos llenos de odio?... Madre… Padre… Quien sea… estoy arruinado, alguien… Sálveme… Alguien…"

- ¿Cuanto tiempo seguirás en esa posición? – una voz fría lo saco de su trance, miro los bien lustrados zapatos del ojiazul, los cuales se empezaban a mojar por la lluvia.

- Hn… - levanto la vista y pudo ver esos fríos ojos cobalto que lo miraban con impaciencia, había olvidado por completo que el ojiazul estaba ahí.

- Vamos, o pescaras un resfriado, ven conmigo – le dijo el ojiazul mirando el cielo haciendo que su rostro se mojara por ello.

- ¿Que? – dijo el trenzado sorprendido, ¿A dónde lo quería llevar?.

- Aun no me has dicho tu nombre… - dijo Heero volteando su rostro para ver las pupilas violetas mientras hacia una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- Soy Duo, Duo Maxwell… - susurro el ojivioleta ruborizado.

- Mmm… Me llamo Heero Yuy – dijo el ojiazul extendiéndole su mano para que se levantara.

Duo tomo su mano suavemente, era un tacto cálido, ¿hace cuanto que no tocaba una mano cálida?, ¿hace cuanto que una mirada de compasión era dirigida hacia él?, se ruborizo aun mas ante ese simple roce de manos.

"Y ese fue el comienzo de los días mas felices que viví con Heero, pero solo fue por poco tiempo. Aun que fue el tiempo mas feliz de mi existencia".

Me he convertido en un pajarito,

Atrapado en una jaula de oro,

Solo quería encontrar la libertad

Para que nadie me lastimara,

Pero en lugar de eso

Lo único que encontré fue una prisión dorada

En la que jamás podré salir,

Si realmente pudiera convertirme en un pajarito.

Nadie me vería con odio.

Aun que ahora se que me amas,

Solo con eso soy feliz,

Si tan solo pudiera salir por un momento,

seria para estar a tu lado,

Seguramente solo con eso podría morir feliz.

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora:**

**Palabras dulces de un conejo.**

Ohayou!! He regresado después de tanto tiempo ajajaja, espero que me hayan extrañado durante este tiempo que me he ausentado ajajaja (nadie me extraño, se oyen grillos al fondo T.T).

Bueno, a lo de siempre explico rápido, este Cap 2 de este maravilloso fic llamado Casa de muñecos, en lo personal es uno de los fics que mas me gustan XD espero que les guste tambien, es que con la universidad no he tenido tiempo de subirlos rápido jejeje XD, pero ojo, prometo no tardar demasiado, es frustrante no terminar.

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

¡Gracias a ladyyami-atem y a Duo love love por los reviews!

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... no me enojo... todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

**Matta ne!!**

Propaganda: lean Si Volviera a mi, Carta de amor, Los Templarios, La Atlántida, Amor de sangre, Mi chica de hielo, Abecedario de amor, Abecedario Amoroso y Water Kiss n-n. Chuus!! (Besos!!).


	4. Mi querido pajarito

**Casa de Muñecos**

**Gundam Wing **

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**__"Me he convertido en un pajarito atrapado en una jaula de oro, solo quería encontrar la libertad para que nadie me lastimara, pero en lugar de eso lo único que encontré fue una prisión dorada en la que jamás podré salir, aun que ahora se que me amas, solo con eso soy feliz, si tan solo pudiera salir por un momento, seria para estar a tu lado, seguramente con eso podría morir feliz."_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **1x2…

**Category: **Yaoi, shonen ai, AU, Ooc, generalmente. n-nU

**Raiting: **lemon suave, masturbación, violación, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

**Warnings: **shonen ai, lima o lemon suave, masturbación, violación... Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: - **Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (Flash back).

**Nota 2:** Inspirado en los mangas Love Mode, este manga no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yuki Shimuzu y Boku wa kimi tori naritai, este manga no me pertenece, es propiedad de Homerun Ken. Espero les guste.

**Capitulo 3 – Mi querido pajarito.**

Me he convertido en un pajarito,

Atrapado en una jaula de oro,

Solo quería encontrar la libertad

Para que nadie me lastimara,

Pero en lugar de eso

Lo único que encontré fue una prisión dorada

En la que jamás podré salir,

Si realmente pudiera convertirme en un pajarito.

Nadie me vería con odio.

Aun que ahora se que me amas,

Solo con eso soy feliz,

Si tan solo pudiera salir por un momento,

seria para estar a tu lado,

Seguramente solo con eso podría morir feliz.

_**Protégeme, dame la protección que necesito, son un pequeño pajarito abandonado en la fría lluvia, nadie me quiere, ya no puedo volar, todo el mundo me odia, ¿tu quieres protegerme?, ¿te atreverías a amarme?.**_

"En medio de una noche fría y lluviosa, después de que todo mi mundo se vino abajo gracias a mi libertad, finalmente había encontrado un lugar donde quedarme."

"Había escapado de un lugar horrible, de una cárcel de oro, con un tirano que solo admiraba a los pájaros de colores encerrados en su jaula, como un gato asechando a su presa, tratándolos bien y dándoles comida, pero a pesar de los buenos tratos, los pajaritos por dentro sabían que iban a morir tarde o temprano entre las garras del gato."

"Heero me llevo a su lujoso departamento, otro lugar de ricos, a pesar de que era un elegante sitio, el departamento no era muy amplio, solamente tenia una habitación junto a un amplio baño con tina, la sala y el comedor estaban conectadas y frente a estas la barra desayunadora de la cocina que estaba frente a esta y un pequeño balcón con dos sillas reclinables de madera y una mesa pequeña que tenia una pecera de cristal en forma de bola con un lindo pez beta color azul. Debía admitirlo, estaba nervioso y asustado, apenas unas horas antes había conocido a ese sujeto y ya estaba en su casa resguardándome del frio, de la lluvia y el manto nocturno, ¿Cómo podía confiar en un desconocido tan rápido?"

- No es mucho, pero tendrás que conformarte, por ahora puedes quedarte en el sofá, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte en estos momentos, el lugar solo tiene una recamara, es lo que necesito, hay cobijas en el closet por si tienes frio – le dijo el ojiazul cargando un cobertor y una piyama para dársela al ojivioleta.

- Gracias maestro, pero regresare a casa – susurro secamente el ojivioleta quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá, aun no entendía por que había ido al departamento de Heero.

- ¿Maestro?, me llamo Heero, además ¿Quieres regresar al carbonizado lugar?, o ¿tienes otra casa a mitad de la madrugada? – le dijo fríamente Heero levantando una ceja en señal de fastidio.

- Yo… Yo no… - susurro el trenzado ruborizándose un poco, ese tipo lo podía sumamente nervioso.

- ¿Oh tienes tantas ganas de que te regrese al club?, no me importaría llevarte en este momento, bastaría una llamada a Treize y entonces… – dijo el ojiazul fríamente.

- ¡No!… - fue lo único que pronuncio alterado – Me quedare aquí si me lo permite… Maestro… - no podía decirle que había escapado, mantendría cerrada la boca hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor, además de que ese sujeto ya lo había reconocido, ya no había mas que hacer, solo ganar tiempo para pensar en como escapar de el.

- Baka... – dijo Heero molesto dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

- Ba… ¿Baka?... – dijo Duo sorprendido ante esas palabras, ¿Qué había querido decir?.

- Mocoso terco, siéntete libre de quedarte y duerme un poco, dentro de cinco horas tengo que ir al trabajo y no me digas maestro - dijo el ojiazul mientras entraba a su alcoba sin antes murmurar – buenas noches – y así cerro la puerta.

- Buenas noches… Maestro… - susurro débilmente Duo.

"Maldito Treize, no puedo evitar decirle maestro a todo el mundo, es una costumbre que ese malnacido hizo que adoptara, nos obligo a decirlo siempre y ahora no se como quitármelo."

Su cabeza giro hacia la puerta donde su salvador había entrado, después de todo esa persona lo había ayudado sin pedirle nada a cambio, o por ahora eso parecía, ¿debía confiar en el? Pero por extraño que parecía, una cálida sensación comenzaba a invadir su pecho.

"Tengo que encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo" – pensó mientras se acostaba completamente en el sofá quedando profundamente dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No podía creer lo que pasaba, no tenia mas de unas horas de estar pensando en el trenzado y ya se encontraba dándole alojamiento en su sofá, en su apartamento, el no era así, pero un impulso de protección nació dentro de el sin ninguna explicación, al verlo atacado por todos, solo e indefenso, sintió el gran impulso de protegerlo, como un si fuera un pajarillo herido y abandonado, sonrió al pensarlo, un momento, ¿el proteger a los demás?, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por su mente?, ese chiquillo iba a meterlo en mas problemas de los que ya tenia el solo recibirlo, pero no se lo haría notar. Tenia que pensarlo más tranquilamente antes de decidir cualquier cosa con respecto al trenzado.

Heero saco de la bolsa de su pantalón su celular, marco el numero de su secretaria que ya estaba grabado en el.

- _¿Diga?..._ – pregunto una voz femenina somnolienta apenas audible.

- One… - dijo el ojiazul seriamente para despertar a la mujer aun más.

- ¡_¿Jefe?…_ - respondió la mujer exaltada.

- Lamento la llamada a está hora, necesito pedirte algo muy importante… - pronunciaba el ojiazul mirando hacia su ventana para cerrar las cortinas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en la mansión del club casa de muñecos…

- Señor, no hemos encontrado ni una sola pista de el, es como si se hubiera esfumado – dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad.

Estaba desesperado, su estrella, su diamante mas valioso había escapado, nadie sabía nada, nadie había visto nada, su enojo aumentaba cada vez más y más y eso implicaba interrogar al mejor amigo de Duo, aun que fuera por las malas, le diría donde estaba en muñeco de diamante.

- Gracias Roland, sigan buscando, debe haber algo por lo menos para poder hallarlo, no ha podido desvanecerse en el aire – dijo en tono frustrado, volteo hacia donde estaba sentado el rubio y lo miro con furia - No lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Dónde esta Duo? – preguntaba airado Treize dirigiéndose al rubio.

- No lo se, le juro que no lo se maestro – dijo el ojiaqua muy angustiado.

- Quatre, he sido indulgente contigo, has sido el segundo con beneficios gracias a que eres el mejor amigo de Duo y el señor Barton deja generosas propinas extras por ti, eres lindo, de fuerte voluntad y lealtad, esos son tus puntos de venta, pero no olvides que eres un muñeco, me perteneces y si yo te ordeno que me digas donde esta Duo, ¡me lo dirás! – le dijo fríamente tomando al rubio fuertemente por su barbilla – por favor Quatre, no me obligues a llamar a un "castigador " para que te explique nuevamente desde el principio como ordenarte – le dijo con furia.

- ¡No! – dijo el ojiaqua con temor marcado en su rostro agarrando la mano de Treize y alejándola de su barbilla, lentamente lagrimas salían de su ojos aterrorizados – no lo se maestro, ¡le juro que no lo se!, no me lo dijo, no dijo nada, ¡por favor maestro debe creerme! – le suplico el rubio hincándose.

Treize lo miro duramente, el rubio era su amigo, su confidente, su baúl de secretos, ¿Cómo era posible que el trenzado no le hubiera dicho nada?, estaba inconcluso, no tenia lógica, ¿o acaso Duo no quería que Quatre supiera para no meterlo en problemas?. Debía ser, el ojivioleta era muy listo, aun que había algo que no encajaba.

- Quatre, Quatre, Quatre – dijo el ojiazul cerrando sus ojos y sobando los cabellos del rubio con delicadeza – tu no tienes la culpa de nada, me encantaría poder creerte, pero casualmente tengo un sexto sentido que me impide hacerlo y este me dice que tu sabes algo y me lo estas ocultando, eso no lo puedo permitir, además de que no sabes mentir – dijo Treize soltándole los mechones al chico y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Maestro, no le he mentido, ¡se lo juro! – dijo el rubio desesperado y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Quinze enciérralo, el muñeco de porcelana no estará disponible para el maestro Barton esta semana, y dile a … que venga a visitar a Quatre en la noche, el debe ser reprendido – dijo fríamente el ojiazul mirando al ojiaqua para después retirarse.

- Como diga señor – pronuncio Quinze cerrando la habitación con llave.

- ¡No!, ¡no!, maestro Treize, no me haga esto ¡por favor! – Gritaba el rubio aterrado mientras golpeaba la puerta con ambos puños – Duo, Duo, ayúdame… - decía entre murmullos llorando amargamente cayendo hacia el piso.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El sol comenzaba a colarse por una de las ventanas tenuemente haciendo que se despertara, pesadamente abrió sus ojos violetas bajando el cobertor que tapaba parte de su cara. El sonido del sartén y el olor del tocino provoco que se despertaba aun mas ya que su estomago pedía a gritos alimento. Comenzaba a divisar una enorme televisión de plasma frente a el, seguida de un mueble de madera pintado de negro con libros y figuras, en la pared contraria había cuadros de arte. Levanto su cabeza y tallo sus ojos para poder despertarse mejor cuando escucho una voz que lo sobresalto.

- El desayuno estará casi listo, siéntate – le dijo Heero sirviendo los huevos con tocino en dos platos con porciones iguales.

- Gracias maestro… - susurro ruborizado el trenzado levantándose lo mas rápido que pudo del sofá, camino unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la barra desayunadora pero aun estaba tambaleante - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto aun adormilado sentándose en la barra.

- No soy maestro, son las 7:20, he tenido que avisar que llegare tarde al trabajo, toma – le dijo extendiéndole el plato con los huevos con tocino, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un pequeño plato con fruta picada en cubos con miel.

- ¿Usted hizo todo esto? – pregunto el ojivioleta sorprendido, ¿Cómo un tipo frio y de la fachada de Heero había echo todo eso?.

- Lo que importa ahora es que lo comas – dijo el ojiazul acercando su plato a la barra y sentándose a comer.

- Muchas gracias ma… - dijo pero se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina del ojiazul – Señor Yuy, no se como agradecérselo – dijo el trenzado completamente ruborizado inclinando su cabeza hacia enfrente.

"No se que hacer, se ha levantado mas temprano que yo, me ha dejado dormir en su casa, ha preparada el desayuno, ¿Cómo puedo agradecérselo?, tanta amabilidad no es gratuita, ¿estará tramando algo?, ¡no debo confiar en el!."

- Hn… - mascullo el ojiazul dando un sorbo a su café – apropósito quería platicar contigo, se muy bien que trabajas en el club para hombres _casa de muñecos_, no los dejan salir del club tan fácilmente por lo que me comentaron, seré directo, ¿has escapado? – le pregunto Heero mirándolo fríamente.

El ojivioleta tiro el tenedor con un trozo de comida encajado en el al escuchar tal pregunta, era mas que obvio que lo supiera o lo dedujera, ese tipo lo había salvado de las garras de Roquefelerg, lo salvo del viejo Roger, lo salvo de la fría noche que pudo haber pasado afuera, ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿la verdad?, ¡no!, no podía confiar en el tan a la ligera, probablemente iba a traicionarlo.

- No es eso… - susurro aterrado el ojivioleta, ¿Cómo evadir tan directamente la pregunta?.

- Mira, se que tienes tus razones, pero necesito saber la verdad si quieres permanecer en este lugar – le dijo el ojiazul indiferente.

- No lo entendería… – susurro el trenzado encogiéndose de hombres y arqueando las cejas en señal de molestia.

- Entonces no tengo mas opción que llevarte al club, si escapaste no quiero ser cómplice de eso, Treize suele jugar sucio en su negocio, conozco muy bien a los de su calaña y tengo una reputación que mantener como para andar ensuciándome las manos – dijo molesto el ojiazul tomando otro sorbo de su café y sacando su cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa del saco – termina de desayunar, te llevare antes de irme al trabajo – dijo colocándose un cigarro en la boca.

Duo tenia sus vellos erizados al escuchar esas crueles palabras, _tengo una reputación que mantener como para anda ensuciándome las manos_, ¿acaso el era una mancha?, ¿se debía haber muerto en el club esa noche después de todo? Muchas emociones pasaban por su cabeza. Una furia tremenda comenzaba a invadirlo, ¿Por qué tuvo que haber dicho semejante cosa?, apretó los dientes fuertemente al igual que sus puños, ese idiota no tenía idea de nada de lo que pasaba en el club.

- ¿Qué puede saber usted del sufrimiento de los demás? – dijo el trenzado con tono molesto sin levantar la cabeza.

Heero solo lo miro con indiferencia, ¿a que se refería el trenzado?.

- Lamento que piense de esa manera, cree como todos los demás que soy una basura, una mancha que no merece nada de la vida, la gente como usted que tiene dinero cree que puede hacer lo que les plazca con todo a su alrededor, cree que con el puede comprar el cuerpo de las personas y divertirse sin que nadie le reproche lo que hace, esas personas me dan asco – dijo con los ojos morados por el enojo y levantando finalmente su rostro para observar el de Heero - ¿dice que trabajo ahí?, ¿Qué persona que este bien de la cabeza querría trabajar en ese maldito lugar lleno de perversión?, ¿cree que quise estar ahí desde el principio?, ¿cree que quiero regresar a ese lugar?, primero muerto antes de poner un pie adentro – le dijo airado mirándolo fijamente mientras sus puños se apretaban mas sobre la piyama hasta quedar blancos y prosiguió – se que me ha ayudado y estoy muy agradecido por ello, no se como pagarle, dinero no tengo mucho y no se mas pueda obtener de mi aparte de unas palabras y mi infinita gratitud, desconozco la causa por la cual me deja dormir en su casa, si es por amabilidad es una buena persona, pero si desea otra cosa de mi, me temo que no se la daré por las buenas – dijo con voz temblorosa mirando a Heero con perladas lagrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas.

- Un argumento valido para un mocoso – dijo el ojiazul mirándolo fijamente – entonces deduzco que si te escapaste – dijo encendiendo su cigarro y dándole una profunda bocanada.

- Hn… - mascullo el trenzado aun molesto, por lo menos ya sabia el ojiazul que se había escapado, ¿Por qué tenia que abrir la boca de mas?, le había dicho la mayoría de las cosas que había pasado y pensado, era normal que lo dedujera.

Heero soltó el humo por la boca sin despegarle la mirada al ojivioleta, apago su cigarro en el cenicero y continúo.

- Has lo que quieras – dijo el ojiazul fastidiado por el silencio del trenzado y comenzó a comer su desayuno – ¡come! – le ordeno antes de colocar un bocado en su boca.

Duo aun estaba molesto, ¿como podía actuar así ese tipo?, ¿que era lo que realmente buscaba de el?, no probaría bocado alguno hasta que lo averiguara.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere de mi? – le dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo fijamente, el ojiazul solo le devolvió una fría mirada – escuche maestro, yo no…

- No soy maestro, mi nombre es Heero ya te lo he dicho y no necesito nada de ti – respondió interrumpiéndole el ojiazul con voz fría.

- Si no necesita nada de mi, entonces me voy – dijo el ojivioleta dolido por esas palabras, se levanto de la barra bajando su rostro, camino hasta el sofá donde estaba su ropa, la tomo cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte mano sostenerlo por el brazo, volteo y se topo con la mirada azul de Heero.

Duo solo pudo mirarlo sin entender, ¿Por qué lo detenía?, después de todo solo era un estorbo, una mancha que no merecía ser tratado de esa manera. ¿Por que aquellos ojos cobalto se veían tan cálidos?.

- Si te vas de aquí te meterás y me meterás en problemas, además de que… – le dijo ojiazul cuando fue interrumpido por el sonar de su celular – ¡maldición!, ¿que sucede One? - dijo contestando de golpe.

"¿Que es esa estupidez de _si te vas de aquí te meterás y me meterás en problemas_?, se me cuidar solo y si me voy desapareceré de su vida y no le afectare de ninguna manera, pero ¿además de?, ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?."

- Voy enseguida – dijo el ojiazul cerrando su celular - tengo que irme, si vas a ir algún lado no llegues muy tarde, hay una copia de las llaves el cajón de la cocina, ¡tómalas! – dijo tomando su saco y las llaves de su carro – hablaremos de esto después y no intentes huir de mi por que voy a encontrarte donde quiera que estés – le dijo saliendo apresuradamente y azotando la puerta.

- ¿Huir de el?, ¿encontrarme donde quiera que este?, ¡maldito arrogante! – refunfuño molesto el ojivioleta – pero tiene razón, por ahora el lugar mas seguro donde no me encontrara Treize es aquí, jamás sospecharía que uno de sus clientes me tuviera y mas aun alguien que jamás había visto, me quedare hasta encontrar una forma de esconderme – dijo sentándose a comer el desayuno – además de que cocina bien, no debemos desperdiciar la comida – sonrió para si mismo.

OoOoOoOoO

- _¡¿Queee? ¿Es verdad?, yo nunca pensé que tú harías algo así por alguien, tú no eres así, ¿necesitas que te revise?_ – decía una voz detrás del auricular impresionada.

- Zeck si no es importante voy a colgar estoy manejando – dijo molesto el ojiazul colocándose un cigarro en la boca mientras esperaba la luz verde del semáforo.

- _Heero, por una sola vez en tu vida, ¿podrías decirme ni-san?_ – decía la voz suavemente.

- Baka… - pronuncio el ojiazul fríamente antes de colgar.

- Ha… realmente me colgó, arrogante – dijo Zeck indignado mirando con el ceño fruncido el celular.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Duo salió del departamento del ojiazul con las ropas del día anterior, ya estaban secas por fortuna, no necesitaba una llave para cerrar, ya que la puerta se habría desde adentro y no por fuera, solo necesitaría la llave para entrar, la llave que Heero le dijo que tomara y bobamente olvido en la barra desayunadora, pero eso lo resolvería después, recogió su largo cabello trenzado y lo escondió en la gorra azul. Bajo por el ascensor y al llegar al lobby miro el reloj el cual marcaba las 9:00 en punto, aun era temprano. El guardia lo miro por unos segundos y lo saludo formalmente, el solo sonrió tímidamente y salió a toda prisa.

"Tengo que buscar trabajo" – pensó suspirando profundamente.

Camino por el barrio desconocido para el, era un lugar tranquilo y lindo, lo suficiente para que no lo reconocieran. Al cruzar la calle se encontró con una pastelería que tenia buena pinta y un cartel con letras enormes que decía "_se busca ayudante de medio tiempo, no es necesaria la experiencia_".

"¡Mi día de suerte!" - Sonrió entre sus adentros y entro a pedir informes.

Era una pastelería muy linda los colores claros abundaban y una enorme barra te mostraba los pasteles que se preparaban, todo se veía muy bien.

- Buenos días, vi el cartel de afuera y… - dijo el ojivioleta cuando fue interrumpido.

- Buenos días, llega justo a tiempo joven, ¿viene por el trabajo?, ¡excelente! – pronuncio un señor ya un poco mayor de edad estaba vestido con una bata larga de color blanca atada con botones grandes del lado derecho, un pantalón negro, un delantal blanco atado a su cintura y zapatos bien lustrados, su piel era blanca, adornada por un recortado bigote blanco al igual que su cabello y sus ojos de un azul intenso. Le sonrió afectivamente mientras sacaba unos pasteles hacia el mostrador.

Duo estaba sorprendido por la energía del hombre mayor, sonrió cortésmente y le pregunto.

- Disculpe maestro, ¿el puesto aun esta libre? – Duo apretó fuertemente sus ojos al darse cuenta de que la palabra "maestro" salió de sus labios, seguramente ese estigma iba a estar durante toda su vida en el.

- ¿Maestro?, que simpático muchacho y respetuoso, soy el señor 90, ¡querida! – grito el mayor llamando a su agradable esposa, una señora también mayor de cabellos blancos atados a una coleta, piel blanca como la leche y ojos azul cielo, portaba un delantal color rosa largo y una playera de tono mas claro, su mano derecha estaba vendada hasta el pliegue del codo.

- ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?, ¿paso algo? – dijo la mujer alterada por el grito de su marido.

- ¡Amor!, este amable joven ha venido por el puesto – dijo el mayor sonriéndole a su mujer.

- ¡Perfecto!, en hora buena, ya nos hacia falta una ayuda extra – dijo la mujer sonriéndole al trenzado gentilmente.

Duo le sonrió correspondiendo a su gesto, estaba nervioso, esas personas eran muy amables con el y apenas habían acabado de conocerlo.

- ¡Silvia!, cariño ven, queremos que conozcas a tu nuevo compañero – pronuncio la mujer mayor mirando hacia la entrada de la cocina.

Una chica de cabellos dorados se asomo dulcemente por el marco de la puerta, sus curiosos ojos azules estudiaban cada centímetro de Duo, se ruborizo al verlo, un chico extremadamente guapo esta frente a ella, por un momento pensó que se trataba de una chica, pero al escuchar un poco la platica y por su voz supo que se trataba de un chico, se emociono, por fin tendría un amigo con quien conversar, la mayoría de su tiempo se la pasaba en la escuela y ayudándole a sus abuelos en la pastelería, por es razón no tenia amigas, ahora seria lindo tener a alguien con quien convivir.

- ¡Hola mucho gusto!, mi nombre es Silvia, espero que nos llevemos muy buen – le dijo la chica corriendo hacia el mientras le sonreía ampliamente tomando una de sus manos.

- También lo espero – le dijo Duo apenado estrechando la mano de la rubia.

- Por cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre – dijo el mayor mirándolo intrigado.

- ¡Ha!, mi nombre es Duo, Duo Maxwell, mucho gusto – dijo presentándose formalmente.

- Duo ¿he?, bonito nombre – dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

- Como podrás notar, mi esposa se lastimo la mano en una de sus creaciones y tardara un poco en recuperarse, por eso estamos pidiendo ayuda – dijo el mayor abrazando a su dulce esposa.

- No es para tanto, este hombre se preocupa demasiado, aun puedo hacer pasteles – dijo la mujer con una mueca de disgusto.

- Pero abuela, en estos momentos no puedes hacer la masa ni el merengue y yo sola no puedo con todo el trabajo – dijo la rubia en señal de reproche.

El trenzado esbozo una sonrisa a ver a ese cuadro familiar, le recordaba tanto a sus padres y su hermana discutiendo simpáticamente por todo, un momento nostálgico invadió su corazón.

- Joven Duo, ¿esta bien? – pregunto Silvia preocupada al ver la cara nostálgica del trenzado.

- Si, no te preocupes – dijo el trenzado sonriendo ampliamente.

- Te vez pálido, ¿seguro que estas bien? – volvió a decirle la rubia con voz preocupada.

- No, de verdad, muchas gracias por su preocupación señorita Silvia – le dijo mostrándole una gran sonrisa, esto hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

- Bien Duo, ¿crees que haya algún problema si empiezas hoy?, tenemos muchos pedidos y poco tiempo, además de que podrías aprender desde el primer día todo lo que se hace aquí – dijo el señor noventa sonriéndole ampliamente.

- Me encantaría ma… - dijo pero se detuvo antes de que pronunciara la palabra que mas odiaba en el mundo – señor noventa.

- ¡Perfecto!, Silvia, ¿podrías darle el uniforme? Además hay que quitar el letrero de la entrada, ya tenemos ayuda – dijo el mayor felizmente dirigiéndose a la entrada donde estaba el letrero para quitarlo.

Duo se había quedado de pie intrigado con todo lo que veía, una persona cálida le había tendido la mano sin pedirle nada a cambio, de una manera muy sincera, amorosa, casi como el calor de una familia, la familia que perdió hace tanto tiempo. Comenzó a reír de forma verdadera.

"¿Hace tanto que no mostraba una sonrisa tan llena de verdadera alegría? Me siento bien, es un ambiente agradable, me gusta."

Silvia le explicaba en la cocina alegremente a que temperatura se ponía el horno para los pasteles, pastelillos, bocadillos y demás cosas. Le mostro como llenar las mangas de merengue para poder hacer las figuras a los pasteles, enharinar las charolas y los rodillos, decorar los pays y demás cosas que debía saber.

Duo comenzó a cargar unos costales de harina y cajas con utensilios y huevos, lavo algunas ollas y trastes, vatio la crema pastelera y los merengues y horneo un pastel, Silvia estaba maravillada al igual que sus abuelos de que tan rápido había aprendido a hacer todo en un solo día.

- Nos ha sorprendido joven Duo – dijo el señor 90 sonriéndole ampliamente al ver al chico – eres muy trabajador, noto que no eres muy musculoso por eso no quiero que cargues cosa pesadas podrías lastimarte y te perdería como ayudante – le dijo mirando los pesados costales de harina.

- Así es - respondió la Señora 90 sonriéndole ampliamente – mejor ayudaras a Silvia a hornear pasteles, preparar la masa, los merengues y a lavar los moldes.

- Será divertido trabajar juntos – dijo Silvia sonriéndole ampliamente.

- S… Si – respondió apenado el ojivioleta apenado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En el club…

Estaba desesperado, no tenia noticias de su muñeco de diamante, nadie sabia nada de el. La botella de Whisky poco a poco se iba terminando, su camisa, cabello y pantalón estaban desaliñados, el club había bajado de popularidad desde que el trenzado no estaba, ¿Qué podía hacer?, de pronto un golpeteo leve en la puerta lo distrajo.

- Adelante… - dijo con voz calmada.

- Señor Treize, termino el castigo del muñeco de porcelana – dijo Quinze entrando a la oficina del ojiazul.

- ¿Hablo? – pregunto si dejar de mirar el vaso con Whisky.

- No dijo absolutamente nada que nos sirviera, solo mencionaba constantemente el nombre de Duo – volvió a decir Quinze.

- Dime Quinze, ¿es posible que una persona desaparezca sin dejar rastro? – pregunto Treize tranquilamente.

- No lo creo, es como si dijera que existe el crimen perfecto, siempre hay un rastro que seguir – dijo Quinze seriamente – Por cierto, desde que el muñeco de diamante desapareció, el maestro Solo no se ha presentado, ¿cree que este relacionado?.

- Esa es la pista que estábamos buscando – dijo el ojiazul sonriendo ampliamente – quiero que lo llames y lo cites lo mas pronto posible, debemos averiguar si el tiene a Duo, si se llegara a negar, tengo el poder para obligarlo a acceder a mis demandas – dijo el ojiazul sonriendo ampliamente – pronto Duo volverá a estar entre nosotros y esta vez, le cortare las alas para que no vuelva a escapar – dijo apretando el vaso de vidrio hasta romperlo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La tarde ya estaba acabando, se comenzaba a hacer presentes las hermosas estrellas y el manto nocturno, no tardaría en caer la noche, pero al mismo tiempo las nubes comenzaban a juntarse, una tormenta no tardaba en llegar.

Camino hacia el departamento de Heero nuevamente pensativo, entre sus manos llevaba una bolsa con mendrugos de pan, se las había pedido a la señora noventa como primer pago, el dinero llegaría después. Los noventa… Esas personas habían sido muy amables con el. No lo conocían realmente y aun así habían sido amables con el, lo habían aceptado con mucha facilidad. Las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse, unas gotas comenzaban a marcar el camino ya conocido para el, tenia que darse prisa para que la lluvia no callera sobre el.

"Ese ambiente era cálido, muy cálido" – pensó sonriendo para si mismo.

Entro al edificio saludando cortésmente al policía y al sujeto de lobby, los cuales no protestaron al verlo y le regresaron el saludo. Subió el ascensor calmadamente, no tenía prisa realmente, solo quería escapar de la noche y de la lluvia, pero ahora que lo recordaba ¿Cómo iba a entrar si no tenía llaves?, las había olvidado, ¿estaría Heero en casa?.

Al llegar al piso que le correspondía, salió del ascensor y camino lentamente hacia el departamento, si Heero no estaba, ¿como iba a entrar?, y mas aun sabiendo que aquel sujeto llegaba tarde a su casa por lo que le había dicho. Toco suavemente la puerta, pero un silencio atroz envolvía todo el lugar, seguramente no estaba. Se recargo en la pared, a un lado de la puerta, tendría que esperar a que ese sujeto llegara. Pero en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y su sorpresa se dejo ver cuando un par de enfurecidos ojos se dirigían hacia el.

- ¡¿Qué hora crees que es?, ¡¿Que haces afuera?, ¡¿no te di una llave?, ¡¿A dónde fuiste? – grito Heero exaltado, apenas había tocado y estaba siendo recibido con una agresión y un bombardeo de preguntas, arqueo las cejas en señal de molestia y le contesto.

- Con todo respeto maestro, creo que ese no es asunto suyo – dijo el ojivioleta enojado sin prestar atención a los reclamos del ojiazul y entrando a la casa dirigiéndose rumbo al sofá y escondiendo la bolsa con los mendrugos de pan en su chamarra para que no los viera el ojiazul.

- Deja de decir estupideces, ¡¿en donde estabas? – volvió a decir Heero molesto tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

- ¡Fui a conseguir trabajo!, ¡¿contento? – dijo Duo gritándole de igual forma y soltándose de su agarre.

- ¿Trabajo? – respondió sorprendido el ojiazul ante la respuesta del trenzado.

- ¡Si!, no puedo depender siempre de usted – dijo el ojivioleta aun molesto por sus reprimendas, ¿Qué había de malo con eso?.

- Nh, ¿Dónde conseguiste trabajo? – pregunto intrigado colocando una de sus manos sobre su barbilla en señal de meditación.

- En la pastelería de los noventa – dijo Duo un poco mas calmado, ¿Por qué Heero lo hacia enojar de ese modo?, ¿Por qué le reclamaba como si en verdad le importara?.

- Nh, espero que eso no interfiera en tus estudios – dijo Heero mirándolo fríamente.

- ¿Mis estudios? – respondió el trenzado sin entender las palabras del ojiazul, ¿estudios?, ni siquiera había terminado la secundaria y eso por su infierno de hace cuatro años.

- Ayer te inscribí a la universidad Just Communications, entras mañana a las 7:00 me encargare de llevarte – le dijo fríamente el ojiazul extendiéndole un sobre con papeles.

- ¿A la universidad?, espere un segundo, ¿por que razón?, ni siquiera termine la secundaria, ¿Qué le hace pensar que me aceptaran? – dijo el ojivioleta sin entender, estaba sumamente sorprendido.

- Ya esta arreglado, no importa que no hayas cursado los demás cursos, te costara mas trabajo pero no es imposible, después de todo fue culpa mía que esa maseta cayera en tu cabeza, es una forma de pagártelo, además de que no quieres que Treize se entere de donde estas, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí por un tiempo – dijo haciéndole una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

"Me sonrió… Es la primera vez que me sonríe y no me golpea, ¿Qué es esto tan cálido que siento en mi pecho?, esta persona me esta brindando protección y afecto, ¿o acaso estoy mal interpretando todo?".

- Pero… - intento protestar el trenzado pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Baka!, solo di gracias – dijo el ojiazul golpeando con su dedo índice la punta de su nariz respingada.

- Gracias… - susurro Duo sobando su nariz por el golpe, "demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ya se había tardado en golpearme" - pensó.

"Esto esta muy raro, ¿Por qué me ayuda tanto?, ¿Por qué es tan generoso conmigo?, ¿tendrá algo entre manos?, muchas preguntan invaden mi cabeza, ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿ser cauteloso?, ¿confiar en el?, ya no se que es lo que debo hacer."

- Ah… Yo este… No creo que deba permanecer aquí… - dijo el trenzado apenado.

- ¡No digas idioteces!, ¿adonde quieres ir en esta tormenta? – pregunto el ojiazul cambiando su cálido semblante a uno mas frio.

- Lo lamento maestro… - dijo nuevamente el trenzado apenado, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría decirle?.

- ¿Cuando dejaras de llamarme así? – le dijo el ojiazul fastidiado mirándolo con molestia, pero entonces noto un bulto en la chamarra del trenzado - ¿hn?, ¿que traes en las manos? – pregunto el ojiazul señalando la chamarra.

- ¡Ah! – dijo el ojivioleta en señal de sorpresa, se había dado cuenta, saco lentamente la bolsa de su chamarra y le contesto - Son mendrugos de pan… Los traje para poder comerlos, la señora Noventa de la pastelería es muy amable y me los dio como primer pago, son mis provisiones – dijo el trenzado abrazándolas fuertemente.

Heero abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante las palabras del trenzado y se acerco lentamente hacia el.

- ¡Baka! – dijo molesto golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza y arrebatándole la bolsa – ten un poco de comida verdadera… - le refunfuño yendo hacia la cocina para servirle un poco de la comida que ya había preparado y tirar la bolsa en el cesto de basura.

- No tenia por que golpearme… - susurro el trenzado asomando dos lagrimas de sus ojos, le había dolido el golpe, se quito la gorra para poder sobar su cabeza y que se le calmara un poco el dolor.

- No soy el mejor chef, pero puedes comer esto – le dijo colocando un plato con comida en la barra desayunadora y dándole un tenedor.

Duo se sentó en uno de los bancos aun sobando su golpe, miro la comida del plato y sonrió un poco.

"Menu de hoy: omelette, arroz, consomé, ensalada y café" – dijo dentro de su cabeza al ver lo delicioso que lucia y olía el platillo.

- Gra…gracias, esta sabroso – dijo probando el omelette.

- Quédate aquí por un tiempo, hoy en día es muy difícil conseguir un lugar para quedarse, además de lo caro – dijo el ojiazul sirviéndose de igual manera un plato con comida y sentándose del otro lado para comenzar a comerla.

- Gracias, pero así estoy bien – dijo el trenzado dejando el tenedor a un lado del plato para poder continuar - Yo no podría pagarle la renta maestro, así es que me iré esta noche, me las arreglare para escabullirme y quedarme en uno de los apartamentos abandonados. Seria muy conveniente, incluso podría ocupar el baño sin necesidad de molestar a nadie – dijo pensando en un plan para arreglárselas.

- ¡Dije quédate aquí! – dijo el ojiazul golpeándolo por segunda ocasión - ¡rayos!, ¿crees que permitiría eso? – le dijo molesto ante el comentario del trenzado volviendo a comer.

El Ding dong del timbre retumbo por el departamento, ambos hombres voltearon a ver la puerta principal, pero solo uno de ellos se preocupo.

- No puede ser – susurro Heero mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared, este marcaba cerca de las diez de la noche – solo una persona vendría a estas horas – dijo arqueando las cejas en señal de molestia al adivinar quien seria mientras se levantaba del banco para abrir.

- Buenas noches Duito – dijo un chico de hermosa cabellera platinada, sonrisa luminosa y hermosos ojos azules cargando muchas bolsas de marca - ¿Cómo van las cosas por acá?, ¿Hee-chan no te ha hecho nada pervertido?.

- ¡¿Que rayos dices?, ¡son las diez de la noche! – le grito Heero molesto ante las estupideces que decía su hermano.

- Maestro Zeck… - susurro sorprendido Duo al ver nuevamente al doctor que lo atendió el día de ayer.

- Heero sirve el café – pronuncio fríamente el peli plateado mostrándole una falsa sonrisa a su hermano menor y dando unas palmaditas a la mesa para que se apurara.

- Omaeo korozu – murmuro Heero mientras una enorme vena se le asomaba en la frente - "aun esta enojado por que le colgué" – pensó mientras servía el café en otra tasa.

- Bien pequeño, ya que vas a quedarte con Hee-chan, te traje ropa de tu taya, ya que la de Heero es enorme y no es la mas adecuada para ti, veamos, pruébate esto… - dijo el ojiceleste sacando de una de las bolsas una chamarra y colocando las demás en el sofa, Duo la tomo apenado y se la puso - si, si te queda de maravilla – dijo Zeck sonriéndole al trenzado.

- Pe… pero no puedo aceptar esto… - pronuncio Duo apenado, mientras agitaba los brazos.

- Baka, solo di gracias – le dijo Heero dándole el golpe numero tres del día.

- Así es, de todos modos use la tarjeta de Heero, no habrá problema – dijo sonriendo amablemente el peliplateado.

"Ahora se por que viniste" – pensó Heero golpeando la barra desayunadora.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo pídesela a Heero, el te lo comprara sin dudarlo – le dijo Zeck agarrando su taza de café y acercándosela a los labios para tomar un sorbo.

- ¿El es rico? – pregunto Duo sorprendido.

- ¿Que no lo sabes?, así como lo vez es un escritor famosísimo, su nombre de escritor es Wing Zero – le dijo Zeck dejando la taza de golpe en la barra.

- ¡Waa!, ¿entonces es el famoso escritor de novelas de misterio Wing Zero? – dijo el trenzado sorprendido y a la vez contento, no podía creer que estaba con uno de los mas famosos de la literatura.

- ¡Así es!, además de que es dueño de muchas tiendas de ropa que están en los comercios gay, oh y para terminar, el es mí hermano menor je, je, je – sonrió Zeck mientras abrazaba a Heero, el cual apartaba al peliplateado con desagrado.

- Zeck, vete a casa inmediatamente – dijo fastidiado el ojiazul mientras encendía uno de sus cigarrillos.

- Olvidaba decir que también tiene varias librerías y bares, es un prodigio – le decía animadamente Zeck a Duo.

- ¡Zeck lárgate! – grito Heero ya fastidiado por las palabras de Duo.

- Pero aun que se vea frio y aterrador posee un gran corazón, si no, no estarías aquí – dijo el peliplateado alegremente.

- No le digas eso, ¡LARGATE! – grito Heero tirando el cigarrillo al piso airado.

- Además no tienes de que preocuparte, Heero no es gay, así es que esta bien que vivas con el, pero aun que lo fuera, no andaría con críos como tu, por eso debes de estar tranquilo – le sonrió alegremente Zeck a Duo quien solo lo miraba con expectación.

- ¡No le digas cosas a el!, ¡si no te largas voy a matarte! – grito ya molesto Heero, su hermano estaba hablando de mas.

- Ok me voy a casa, pero antes déjame hablar con Duo a solas, ¿quieres? – le dijo Zeck sonriéndole a su hermano, parecía que no le afectaba el estado de animo de su hermano pequeño, lo que hizo que Duo se pusiera serio.

- Esta bien, hare una llamada, pero solo tienes 5 minutos – dijo Heero molesto dirigiéndose a su alcoba mientras sacaba su celular de la bolsa.

- Mas de lo que necesito, gracias – respondió Zeck a su hermano mientras observaba como se metía a su alcoba y cerraba la puerta, para después dirigir su vista a los ojos expectantes del trenzado - Veras Duo, en este mundo hay personas que hacen cosas buenas sin esperar nada a cambio, yo pienso que esta bien ser cauteloso y precavido, también que dudes de la gente que apenas conoces es normal, pero también seria bueno que tuvieras en cuenta a las personas que son amables contigo y que quieren ayudarte de corazón – le dijo Zeck cálidamente.

"Quatre, es el único con el que cuento… ¿Ser amable y agradecido?... ¿Pero si hago eso y soy traicionado otra vez?, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Después de todo, ¿Qué en este mundo no se trata de dar y recibir? Como quisiera creer en esas lindas palabras del maestro Zeck, ¿acaso estaré empezando a confiar en Heero?" – pensaba el trenzado ante las palabras de Zeck.

- Nosotros no queremos lastimarte, debes tener razones para hacer lo que haces, se que no nos conoces lo suficiente como para confiar, pero te pido que tengas fe – le dijo el ojiceleste con una tierna sonrisa.

- Se acabo tu tiempo Zeck, es hora de que te marches – le dijo Heero saliendo de la alcoba y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

- Bueno es hora de irme, cuídate Duito – le dijo al trenzado sobando sus cabellos y caminando rumbo a la salida – por cierto, otra cosa mas – dijo seriamente mientras abría la puerta y miraba fríamente al ojiazul - Heero extráñame – dijo esbozando una sonrisa amena.

- ¡LARGATE! – grito molesto el ojiazul, a lo que Zeck huía azotando la puerta para evitar que siguiera gritando.

"Como quisiera creer en las bellas palabras del maestro Zeck, pero la ley de este mundo, ¿no se trata de dar y recibir?, como quisiera creer en esas lindas palabras."

- Ese idiota – susurraba Heero tocándose la cabeza con una de sus manos – Por cierto, llegare mañana muy tarde o tal vez no llegue, no olvides las llaves – le decía al trenzado, el cual parecía pensar en otra cosa.

"Estoy confiando en que podre mantener mi nuevo trabajo… Estoy poniendo todo mi empeño para ello… Y ahora entrar a la escuela…"

- Date un baño y ve a dormir – le dijo Heero retirándose a su habitación sin prestarle mucha atención al ojivioleta.

"¿Estaré empezando a confiar en el?" – pensaba el trenzado mirando la puerta cerrada de su salvador con nostalgia.

OoOoOoO

_-- "Verano, una hermosa estación de días cálidos, en ese tiempo, donde el sol y aire caliente gobiernan, era mi cumpleaños. Voces… Escucho voces de varias personas, hace mucho calor, parecen ser voces alegres… Mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana mayor, están en casa… Seguramente me están preparando una sorpresa como siempre, es la estación más feliz del año."--_

_-- He regresado…--_

_--Una escena mas horrible que cualquier aparición me esperaba al abrir la puerta, mi padre amarrado a una silla completamente golpeado y bañado en sangre, mi madre y mi hermana amarradas de pies y manos sobre el piso semidesnudas y completamente golpeadas, dejando escapar un llanto desconsolador…--_

_-- El solo tiene 15 años, ¿que se supone que haremos?--_

_-- Venderemos sus órganos, ¡no!, mejor aun, lo venderemos a buen precio.--_

_-- Unas manos ásperas y llenas de lujuria me comienzan a tocar por todas partes, cada rincón de mi ser es explorado de una manera tan violenta que me asusta.--_

_-- ¡Déjenme!, ¡No me toquen!--_

-- _Eres muy hermoso, lo suficiente como para volver loco a un hombre…--_

OoOoOoO

- ¡AAAHHH!... – grito sentándose a toda prisa en el sillón, perladas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, la oscuridad invadía la habitación, solo estaba ligeramente iluminada la parte del comedor por las luces externas del edificio, comenzó a tocar su rostro y a sentir húmedas sus mejillas, pero no era el sudor, las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos.

"No había tenido un sueño sobre lo que paso hace cuatro años desde hace mucho tiempo, sus rostros, las palabras, las miradas, cada recuerdo llego esta vez mas claro".

Abrazo fuertemente sus piernas como si fuera un feto, cuando de pronto el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo sorprendió, miro en la dirección del cuarto de Heero y estaba el ojiazul caminando hacia el con una pequeña lámpara en sus manos.

- ¿Que pasa?, ¿tuviste un mal sueño?, estas muy pálido – dijo el ojiazul llegando hacia donde estaba Duo.

- Ha… - miro Duo a Heero con ojos sorpresivos y lagrimas aun cargadas en ellos.

- ¿Que pasa tonto?, ¿no parece que vayas a llorar por algo como un sueño o si? – le dijo el ojiazul tocando sus mechones castaños con una de sus manos mientras se sentaba en la orilla del sofá.

Duo al sentir la tibia mano del ojiazul cerro sus ojos y recargo su cabeza en la muestra de afecto, se sentía tan bien, normalmente habría tenido un insomnio terrible y después de aquella pesadilla no habría podido dormir mas, pero ahora…

"Es verdad… Solo fue un sueño… No voy a llorar esta vez… Por que ahora ya no estoy solo… Incluso cuando abro los ojos, se que no estoy solo" – pensaba mientras se dejaba consentir por aquella mano que le brindaba calidez y seguridad.

Heero sonrió al ver que el trenzado se tranquilizaba, una sensación de protección nacía dentro de el, algo cálido y lleno de tranquilidad, un sentimiento de protección por aquella delicada criatura.

"No sabía que era tan cálido preocuparse por otra persona, hasta que conocí a Duo."

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora:**

**Palabras dulces de un conejo.**

¡Ohayou! He regresado después de tanto tiempo de ausencia ajajaja, espero que me hayan extrañado durante este todo este tiempo que me he ausentado ajajaja (nadie me extraño de seguro, se oyen grillos al fondo T.T).

Bueno, que será, será, a lo de siempre explico rápido:

Este es el capitulo 3 de este maravilloso fic llamado Casa de muñecos, en lo personal es uno de los fics que mas me gustan escribir XD, espero que les guste también a ustedes, es que con la universidad no he tenido tiempo de subirlos rápido y la tarea menos je, je, je XD, pero ojo, prometo no tardar demasiado, es frustrante no terminar ninguno de mis fics TTwTT.

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

¡Gracias por los reviews!

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro capitulo que les aseguro va a estar muy bueno (chantaje ¬¬) je, je, je n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro je, je.

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jitomatazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido, no me enojo, todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

**Matta ne!**

Propaganda: lean mis demás fics, porfis besos chuuu!


End file.
